Kid Nation: Cardin City
by sammimcc1999
Summary: Have you ever heard of Kid Nation? No? Well let me tell you about it. Kid nation. 40 kids have been chosen to bring a ghost town back to life in 40 days. They will live like pioneers did, except for the clothes. Welcome to Kid Nation:Cardin City! Note: I made Cardin City up. Not good at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid, and might have swear words
1. First 4

**_A/N: Here are the first 4 OCs made by my friends, and upgraded by myself. Thanks for the ideas!_  
**

**Name:**Scorpio Fangheart, _Scorpius Fangheart_(This is not my idea... It's Adam's Idea)

**Nickname/Preferred name: **Scorpio, _Scorpious_

**Province: **Yukon,_Yukon_

**Age: **15,_15_

**Family: **His brother Scorpius. _His brother Scorpio. _

**History: **When they were babies they were left on the doorstep of an old woman's house. She raised them until they were 13, then she passed away. They have lived on their own up on a mountain in Yukon. They have a garden in a valley not too far away from their house. There is a town that is several days hike from there that they go to for soap, shampoo, and clothes.

**Clothes(Day-wear/sleep-wear): **A tight-fitting grey shirt, with a black vest over has black jeans and black running-shoes. For night they have a grey shirt and long grey pants.

**Appearance: **They are very tall, and built. They have long, shaggy brown hair with one brown eye and one green eye

**Personality: **He is the quieter twin. More of the thinker then the doer. He is very strong, and when he gets angry there's no backing down for him unless his twin calms him. _He is the more aggressive twin, he will pick fights and make fun of others. He is more of the doer than the thinker. He is very strong and when he get's angry there is no backing down unless his twin calms him._

**Hobbies: **Judo, karate, mountain-climbing, gardening, and caring for livestock.**  
**

**Apply for town council?:** Nope, _nope_

**Want to leave at some point?: **Maybe, _Maybe_

**Other: **They have a tattoo on their backs of the astrological sign Scorpio.

**Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):**

* * *

**_KNKNKN_  
**

* * *

**Name:** Tally Kelly (Elyse's Idea)

**Nickname/Preferred name: **Tally

**Province: **Ontario

**Age:** 13

**Family:** Dad, Older sister and step-sister

**History:** Her Mom and Step-mom both died, she lives with her dad. Her older sister moved out and is at college and her step-sister is in the states

**Clothes: **She has a blue jeans, blue t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, black gloves, and sneakers. She wears a black shirt and grey sweatpants for bed.

**Appearance: **She is tall, super-skinny but not anorexic/bulimic. Brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair.

**Personality: **She's funny and loves to crack jokes all the time. She is very kind and can be seen taking stray cats to the shelter etc. And she is very protective. She will take care of her friends throughout the good and bad.

**Hobbies: **Swimming, reading, drawing singing.

**Apply for town council?:** Yeah

**Want to leave at some point?: **Nope, I'm good

**Other:**She loves to sing, and knows how to use a bow and arrow. She is very afraid of snakes.

**Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):**

* * *

**_KNKNKN_  
**

* * *

**Name:**Alice Carney

**Nickname/Preferred name: **Alice, Ally

**Province: **Nova Scotia

**Age:** 8

**Family:** Aunt Lydia, Uncle Gary, Cousins Alyssa (girl, 12), Lena (Girl,11), Marcie (Girl, 10) Callie (Girl 9), Susan (Girl, 8), Charlie (Boy,8)

**History: **Her parents died when she was 2 years old so she went to go live with her Aunt and Uncle along with her 7 cousins. She doesn't have clothes that weren't hand-me-downs. They love her and her cousins very much, but money has always been tight.

**Clothes: **She has dark, worn jeans, a bright purple t-shirt with a faded butterfly on the front and a faded white sweater that's a little big. For pajamas she has a bright purple set that has Christmas trees all over it.

**Appearance: **She is very short(enough to be mistaken for 6), and extremely skinny. She has long flaming red hair, with bright green eyes.

**Personality: **She is extremely quiet and doesn't talk much. She is usually underfoot and very curious. She likes to make a little mischief and set up pranks all around.

**Hobbies:** Reading, playing the worn out piano, singing, painting.

**Apply for town council?: **no

**Want to leave at some point?: **No

**Other: **She is extremely afraid of getting hurt. Loves the colour purple. afraid of big bugs.

**Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):** A picture of her and her entire family.A picture her youngest cousin Charlie drew for her.

* * *

_**KNKNKN**_

* * *

That's all the characters for now. When I get 4 more I like I will update. I still need:

**One 8-year-old**

**Four 9-year-olds**

**Six10-year-olds**

**Ten 11-year-olds**

**Eight 12-year-olds**

**Six 14-year-olds**


	2. Second 4

_**A/N: Alright everyone, here are the next four, like I promised. Thanks to the three people who submitted **__**Characters! An Anonymous, ILikePie99 , and Storm0Wolf! As well as my first follower ILikePie99! Here they are:  
**_

**Name:** Lucinda Robbins

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Lucy

**Province:** British Columbia (currently)

**Age:** Just fourteen, but prides herself in being childish.

**Family:** Older step sister Rosalie (Rose) twenty-eight years old and guardian. Parents; are not to be spoken of.

**History:** Cannot, for the life of her, remember her parents, nothing at all. Have never questioned absence of parents or the constant procession of boyfriends and new apartments her sister leads her through.

**Clothes(Daytime/Sleep-wear):** Tends to wear long, long patchwork skirts and loose pants coupled with white or blue plain tee-shirts. Thinks it absolutely romantic to wander around barefoot. For PJs rather unflattering knee-length night-gown, which she refers to as 'Rose's old shift', and three-quarter purple striped tights.

**Appearance:** Tall and willowy, 5'7'', taller than most but not all. Chin length, blonde and tangled hair, always loose. Large, wide muddy green eyes of which she despairs of. Nose slightly crooked, having been broken before. Rather tanned and freckled. Overall sports a somewhat naïve, sweet and innocent image.

**Personality:** Has the tendency to drift off and day-dream until called back to reality sporting a mildly surprised look. Has rare moments of rationality and quite desperately wants to prove to her older sister, who mothers her a bit, that she can take care of herself. Unfortunately is a little naïve at times and can miss the obvious, which can lead to argument. Can be loud, proud and a little ridiculous at times. Her favourite story thanks to her sister again, is Peter Pan, which she believes in wholeheartedly.

**Hobbies:** Daydreaming, reading and surprisingly loves, and is quite good at track athletics.

**Apply for town council? :** Possibly, if she felt she had to prove herself.

**Want to leave at some point? :** No, that would be another term for giving up.

**Other:** Sports slight and odd mix of Irish and Australian accent (Not able to write like that, so just imagine), her sister's two longest boyfriends (Austin and Derrick) both who lasted quite a few years came from these countries. Can't cook very well but will give anything a shot and persists with her attempts. Having grown up in apartments can be a bit nervous around animals. Loves the rain. Has never seen snow.

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:** Mirabelle Sunset

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Mirabelle, she won't respond to anything else

**Province:** Ontario

**Age:** 11

**Family:** She was put up for adoption by her mother, (more in History) and taken in by a retired school teacher, Delilah. Delilah was in her fifties when she adopted Mirabelle.

**History:** Her mother was 16 when she gave birth to Mirabelle. Being slightly insane and barely able to take care of herself, she gave her to the community home. Mirabelle was adopted quickly, being very cute as a baby, though she wonders why Delilah, of all people, adopted a kid. She grew up with Delilah, being neither rich nor poor, going to a fancy private school, taking lessons for A LOT of musical instruments courtesy of Delilah. See, Delilah wanted a perfect child, someone to be exactly like the fantasy child in her imagination. As talented as Mirabelle was, no one could be perfect, so they were both stuck wanting something neither could have: happiness. Mirabelle because of how badly she wanted to please Delilah and Delilah because Mirabelle, in her eyes, was far from perfect.

**Clothes(Daytime/Sleep-wear):** plain salmon coloured t-shirt, Capri jeans, tan sandals. For sleep-wear she wears a giant purple shorts and grey sweatpants.

**Appearance:** chocolate-brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, brown eyes, medium build, fairly tall, slender, not muscular

**Personality:** charming, playful, sweet, urge to please everyone, talented, temper flares up from time to time

**Hobbies:** piano, gymnastics, French horn, trumpet, clarinet

**Apply for town council?:** yes

**Want to leave at some point?:** no

**Other:** she's OCD.

**Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): **A trumpet

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:** Germy Harson

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Germy

**Province:** Manitoba

**Age:** 14

**Family:** His Mother: Patricia Harson. His father: Hanin Harson. Little cousin (father is Rainin's mother's older brother) Rainin

**History:** He grew up around architects since his father was the manager of a local building company. Other than that he's had a great life. When all the adults left, he instantly took in Rainin.

**Clothes (Daytime/Sleep-wear):**Normally jerseys and shorts with sneakers. For sleep he wears a green wife-beater shirt and black basketball shorts.

**Appearance:** He has shaggy wild black hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

**Personality:** He's very mischievous and protective. He likes to play jokes and goof around but will not tolerate bullying or picking on others. He likes for things to be fair, and at times plays the knight in shining armour and will stand up for those who don't stand up for themselves. He's a really fun guy, but he knows when to be serious.

**Hobbies:** Playing basketball, looking out for Rainin, playing chess.

**Apply for town council? :** Yes

**Want to leave at some point? :** Only if he thinks the people running the city are corrupted.

**Other:** Rainin is the most important person in his life, and he will choose Rainin over anything.

**Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): **A pair of red dice from his father.

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:** Rainin Xing

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Ray

**Province:** Manitoba

**Age:** 9

**Family:** Mother: Hannie Xing. Father: David Xing. Older cousin, Germy Harson

**History:** His parents owned their own restaurant, so he learned to cook easily. Germy was sort of like a big brother to him. They saw each other every day because they lived across the street.

**Clothes(Daytime/ Sleep-wear):** Normally long sleeve shirt and long loose pants with sandals. For sleep he wears dark blue silk pajama pants and a button-up long-sleeved shirt of the same material.

**Appearance:** He has big light grey eyes, black hair he refused to let anyone cut so he just ties it in a loose side ponytail that slightly covers his left eye. His skin is pale, and he is thin.

**Personality:** He is very shy and quiet. He doesn't like being the center of attention, and can stutter when he talks to people he doesn't know. Ray wants to hand out with kids his own age, but is too shy to approach them on his own.

**Hobbies:** Reading, and cooking.

**Apply for town council? :** No

**Want to leave at some point? :** Only if Germy does.

**Other:** He follows Germy like a puppy. He will never betray Germy and will do anything Germy tells him to.

******Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): **A Violin.

**_A/N: I still need:_**

**One 8-year-old**

**Three 9 year olds**

**Six 10 year olds**

**Nine 11 year olds**

**Eight 12 year olds**

**Four 14 year olds**

**15 girls**

**16 boys**

_**I need more OCs! Ask your friends! Please! I also need young girls and boys for Town Council.**_


	3. Third 4

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back! How are all of you? I'm pretty good. I'm my class rep for student council and my best friend got elected Secretary! So we are super busy planning our school dance as the most popular girl got elected as the president... Whatever. Anyways, thanks to all my reveiwers, Arish Mudra Rakshas, LuvLife113, and Storm0Wolf again!**_

Nickname/Preferred name: Jack Westron :)

Province: Quebec

Age: 14

Family: Mother, father, younger brother

History: Westron is a not-so-popular kinda-snobbish guy who is good at almost everything (or so it appears to people who're jealous of him). He's been at the bad end of a lot of bullying when he was young, but now people know better than to try. Oh, and the fact that he's gay doesn't motivate bullies much anymore since he became confident of himself. And very tall.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): Casual wear, T-shirts, jeans...

Appearance: Average looking but very tall at 6' exact. He has straight black hair that he loves to keep long.

Personality: Westron may be considered a snob, because he often acts like he's above others in terms of intellect, which he is. He knows this and also knows that this is the only way his otherwise gentle attitude and revulsion from fighting will enable him to have some command. He's a perfectionist to the brink of an OCD. He loves animals and animals love him, especially dogs.

Hobbies: Reading, writing, walking outside in the middle of the night.

Apply for town council?: Yep. :D

Want to leave at some point?: Nope. :D

Other: He knows Latin, French, English and Theban Runes

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): Enough paper and ink to last through this for his journal.

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Arabella Abrams

Nickname/Preferred name: Arabella is fine. Her friends call her Bella, or Ari, though.

Province: New Brunswick

Age: 14

Family: Arabella is an only child. Her mother, Jemma Abrams, is a music teacher for high school students and her father Mark Abrams, is a police officer.

History: Arabella grew up a good life. She had good friends, memories, and a supportive family. She was always given what she needed and wanted so she wants to take this chance to learn how to stand for herself. Her parents were always there for her, so this will be a very big test on her self-reliance.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): for daytime she brought a pair of jeans, a simple scoop-necked short sleeve grey shirt, and a sweatshirt. She also brought a pair of jean shorts and a long-sleeve, pink shirt. She brought a pair of converse. For sleepwear she brought a pair of sweatpants, a tanktop, and she has another sweatshirt.

Appearance: Arabella is a reasonably pretty girl. She has long light blonde hair that is in waves. Her teeth are straight because she had braces for two years and her eyes are a light blue color. She gets tan in the summer and pale in the winter. She's only 5'6 and she has a lot of freckles on her face.

Personality: Arabella is very outgoing. At her school she is considered "Popular" but she isn't always the nicest girl. She's nice on first impressions and to people she likes. She can be a spoiled brat, and she can be mean. She needs to be with people and she's a very people-like-person. She likes to talk and she likes to have attention.

Hobbies: She is a cheerleader and a dancer.

Apply for town council?: Maybe. But probably not.

Want to leave at some point?: Nope. She's sticking it out.

Other: She always wears a necklace with a heart charm on it.

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): Her necklace.

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Caden Drake

Nickname/Preferred name: Caden

Province: Prince Edward Island

Age: 10

Family: He has an older sister, named Kayla. She's 15 and they get along really well. His mom and dad both work at the same company, but to be honest...he isn't really sure what it is.

History: Caden lives in a good home. He's well off and he's never really been in a time of need. His family gets along, but he's ready for this break.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): Day: Jeans, a t-shirt, and sweatshirt or coat if needed. Sleep: Sweatpants, shirt. Sneakers.

Appearance: Caden has flippy brownish/black hair. He has dark brown eyes and tan skin. He is really tall for his age and gets teased for that a lot.

Personality: Caden is really, really funny. A lot of people like him and he always gets out of serious situations by telling jokes. He's a people-person and he's extremely friendly toward everyone. He does get in trouble for talking a lot, though. And he isn't very smart.

Hobbies: Boy scouts, baseball, basketball.

Apply for town council?: Nope.

Want to leave at some point?: Nope.

Other: He has a bad habit of chewing his lip when nervous.

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): His mini-basketball.

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Charlotte Darling

Nickname/Preferred name: Charlotte

Province: Alberta

Age: 12

Family: Mother- Emma Darling, a brown haired, brown eyed news caster. She's very stern but caring women who only wants the best for and from her – Richard Darling, a blond haired, blue eyed social worker who has a very docile personality. He enjoys spoiling his wife and daughter.

History: Emma always wanted a daughter so when Charlotte was born she was thrilled. She placed Charlotte in all kinds of beauty pageants, but when Charlotte was 7 she gave up the pageant life and began taking up dance. She wanted to be a professional dancer, and was very talented. Most of Charlottes life revolves around dance practice, competitions, and auditions. Charlotte was highly successful in dance, although she suffered in school.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): Very girly and flashy. Designer shoes and hair pins, but not every single article of clothing. Her favorite colors to wear are pink and yellow, with a large amount of accessories.

Appearance: Charlotte highly resembles her mother with tanned skin, light brown hair, a small noes, extremely thin frame but posses her fathers dark blue eyes.

Personality: Charlotte is confident to the point of being arrogant and is very proper. She doesn't back down, and believes she can do anything. Although at times she can be a know it all, she really is a follower and tends to blame others for her problems.

Hobbies: Dancing, specifically tap and Ballad.

Apply for town council?: Yes

Want to leave at some point?: Yes

Other:

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): A picture of her and her grandfather at a picnic.

_**KNKNKN**_

_**A/N: Still need:**_

**One 8 year old**

**For 9 year olds**

**Five 10 year olds**

**Ten 11 year olds**

**Seven 12 year olds**

**Four 14 year olds**

**13 Girls**

**14 Boys**

_**Please tell your friends and come up with more ideas for new characters! Thanks, that's all for now. Gold stars to everyone who reviewed and followed! You are the best pioneer!**_


	4. Fourth 4

_**A/N: Thank you once again everyone! I have just finished re-watching Kid Nation. Love that show so much, obviously. Thanks to my new reviewers: Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers, and ILikePie99's friend and friend's sister, ILikeCake99 and ILikeCookies99. Woohoo we only need 24 more OCs! That's a while away still but close enough. Here are your new characters:**_

Name: Samantha Lulquist

Nickname/Preferred name: Sam

Province: Ontario

Age: 14

Family: A dad, mom, sister and brother

History: Born in America and then moved to Canada at age 7. Very outdoorsy and country and hates the city, can't live without her sketchbooks.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear):  
Day: Shorts and a black tee with blue converse  
Night: blue pajama pants, white tank top

Appearance: straight Brown hair with green streaks in the front, electric blue eyes, tanned skin, a scar on left arm from her wrist to shoulder from tree jumping, five foot 3 inches tall, small but muscular figure

Personality: daredevil, outgoing, funny, nice, smart, strong

Hobbies: drawing, running, being with friends, goofing around, cooking

Apply for town council?: Yes

Want to leave at some point?: No way Jose

Other: has an American accent, doesn't like mean people, enjoys running around and doesn't need a lot of sleep to stay awake.

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): her sketchbook, some artist pencils and colored pencils, a photo of her family, a doll that she's had since she was a baby.

_**KNKNKN**_

_****_Name: Sonatina de laRivera

Nickname/Preferred name: Sunny

Province: Nova Scotia

Age: 9

Family: mother, Laurel, father, Orion

History: she was born in Italy and lived there until she was  
5, when she moved to Nova Scotia. Her family was very rich, her father was a famous actor, until an identity thief stole all their money. It was hard for her parents to find work, they couldn't speak English fluently, but Sunny taught them a little of what she learned in school. Her mother soon got a job teaching Italian at a local school, and her father sold a few of his paintings.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): yellow blouse, periwinkle skirt, tan sandals, her hair in pigtails; a pink silk nightgown

Appearance: long, dark raven hair, olive green eyes, tall, average frame

Personality: responsible, straightforward, willing to help in any way she can, honest, sweet and charming without realizing it, never wastes time, mature for 9

Hobbies: singing

Apply for town council?: yes

Want to leave at some point?: no

Other: her name means "Song of the River"

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): a stuffed bear she can't sleep without

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Aurora Destiny

Nickname/Preferred name: Aurora

Province: Alberta

Age: 14

Family: mother- Pallas, father- Ryan, little sister- Borealis

History: Pallas died in a car accident, leaving Ryan to take care of her and Borealis. Aurora took care of Borealis's needs, while Ryan took care of financial issues and schooling for them. During this time, Aurora and Borealis became very close. Now they're inseparable.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): pinkish-orange skirt, white tank top, flip flops, a bright yellow clip in her hair; orange pajama pants and pink sports bra

Appearance: honey blonde hair, tan skin, light blue eyes, average height and very curvy

Personality: city girl, flirty, can be irresponsible, very friendly, proud, hates getting her clothes dirty

Hobbies: dancing and cheerleading

Apply for town council?: no

Want to leave at some point?: yes

Other: she has a fairly annoying voice

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Borealis Destiny

Nickname/Preferred name: Borealis

Province: Alberta

Age: 11

Family: same as Aurora

History: same as Aurora

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): white tank top, blue-grey skirt, dark purple clip in her hair, light blue sparkly ballet flats

Appearance: platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, short and not so curvy

Personality: quiet, creative, observant, intelligent, hard-working, sweet, kind, loves winter

Hobbies: writing poetry and baking, which she is excellent at

Apply for town council?: no

Want to leave at some point?: no

Other: she loves architecture and building giant snow forts, and she hates dumb blonde jokes

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):

_**A/N: Thank to everyone once again! Everyone is giving me great characters! Watch the show and you'd be even more awesome. Just look Kid Nation up on Youtube! So on to more important stuff. I still need**_

_****_**One 8 year-old**

**Three 9 year-olds**

**Five 10 year-olds**

**Nine 11 year-olds**

**Seven 12 year-olds**

**Two 14 year-olds**

**9 Girls**

**14 Boys**

****_**So tell your friends! Please! Plus I need some guys to run for town council and they should be a bit younger as well, we are only allowing two more 14 year-olds. And does anyone want to cowrite? This is a big task for just me alone.**_


	5. Fifth 4

**A/N: Woohoo! We are now halfway through our auditioning process! I have a co-writer, but itseems she may be having second thoughts, so if anyone else would like to be my co-writer, just PM me! I am also pleased to announce that we have had 15 reviews! Big accomplishment! Thanks to my reviewers, _Qwertyness7_,_ILikePie99_, and _Sophie_ for their amazing characters. Also _Sophie_, I will be uploading your other character next time as I hadn't noticed we already had four characters. Sorry! Now onto the more important part, the characters:**

Name: Walter Essos

Nickname/Preferred name: Walt

Province: Alberta

Age: 11

Family: a mom, a dad, and an older sister named Lily

History: He was often overshadowed by his older sister, who believed the world revolved around her. And really, she did had some bragging rights. As a pageant queen, A+ student, and gifted dancer, Walt could see why everyone liked her better than him. Soon, all this went to her head and she started ignoring him more and more. He got kind of lonely after that, as Lily was his only friend and his parents were lays busy with their jobs. He eventually found a nice person to hang out with- Ruby Ashton, a sweet, sassy, cute who was friends with everyone. They were great friends, and Walt liked her as more than a friend, but sadly for him she didn't feel the same was. So things have been kind of awkward between them.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear). White polo, khaki pants; blue and white striped pajamas

Appearance: brown hair, blue eyes, scrawny, giant round glasses

Personality: really awkward, smart, sensitive, modest, pretty nice guy

Hobbies: loves reading and computers

Apply for town council?: nope

Want to leave at some point?: yes but only to get back to technology

Other: I'll submit Ruby's form later

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): picture of him and his family and a picture of him and Ruby at his birthday party

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Torrance Bryn Isner

Nickname/Preferred name: Torrance

Province: Alberta

Age: 14

Family: his father, Xander, a buisnessman, is an efficient, quick thinking guy, his mother, Christina, a judge, is strict and stubborn. His little sister, Julissa "Julie" Isabelle, is poetic and cares about everyone.

History: He was always one of the popular kids, but he was silent most of the time and let his actions speak for themselves. In 6th grade, he beat up a kid who was harassing Julie and left him slumped against the wall unconscious. They became very close after that, and Ryan was more than happy to watch out for his little sister every day.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): plain white tshirt and baggy jeans; blue boxer short

Appearance: very dark skin, black hair, light brown eyes with flecks of gold, strong, muscular build, tall

Personality: leader-type, stubborn, quiet, modest, overprotective of Julie, respected and/or feared by most

Hobbies: swimming and boxing

Apply for town council?: yes

Want to leave at some point?: no

Other:

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): a photo of him, Julie, his father, and his mother

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Julissa Isabelle Isner

Nickname/Preferred name: Julie

Province: Alberta

Age: 11

Family: same as Torrance

History: She was never really popular, which was fine with her; she had a good group of friends. They stuck with each other to the very end, and cracked joke after joke about anything and everything.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): a light pink blouse, ruffled white skirt, light tan sandals, her hair in a high ponytail, and bracelets that she wears; a different color for each occasion, such as pinknormal day, bluesporting event, purpleformal, etc. Sleepwear: yellow pajamas

Appearance: lighter skin than Torrance, kind of a milk-chocolate color, long, straight black hair, small frame, average build

Personality: She's a quiet girl with a passion for writing. She tends to be really shy around people younger than her, but gets out of her shell more around people older than her. She loves a good laugh and is extremely witty if she feels comfortable around you.

Hobbies: writing and softball

Apply for town council?: no

Want to leave at some point?: no

Other:

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): a friendship bracelet she always wears

_**KNKNKN**_

Name: Thomas King

Nickname/Preferred name: Thomas

Province: Umm? You can choose- I am not American and haven't a clue sorry!

Age: 9

Family: Darcy King- Mother, Samuel King- Father, Joe King- Grandfather

History: Loved perfectly well by parents who even spoil him a bit but prefers the company of his Grandfather who keeps his head from becoming inflated.

Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear): Favours dark tee-shirts and shorts, likes to keep neat. At night inoffensive black shirt and grey track pants.

Appearance: Shorter than expected for his age, olive colouring, wild curly brown hair. Missing an extraordinary amount of teeth.

Personality: A little odd, something of an 'old soul' but not interested in pursuing the field of academics unless it involves English. Enjoys verbal spars (which he is quite good at) and using long words. Rather stubborn when he wants to be. Despite being a tad strange is quite popular amongst other children of his age.

Hobbies: Reading and playing the sax., which although he has only just started he believes himself to be quite gifted at.

Apply for town council?: Yes. Although a bit odd he is quite agreeable and has often been the person his peers rallied to in the past, will probably apply immediately.

Want to leave at some point?: No, sees this as great adventure.

Other: Can't swim and is terrified of deep water, can cook surprisingly well.

Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics): Photos of family and perhaps the hefty dictionary of uncommon words his Grandfather bought him. Sax. too if allowed.

**A/N: Alright all for today! We hope you enjoyed these chharacters. We still need:**

**One 8-year-old**

**Two 9-year-olds**

**Five 10-year-olds**

**Nine 11-year-olds**

**Seven 12-year-olds**

**One 14-year-old**

**8 Girls**

**11 Boys**

**All for now. Gold stars to everyone who reviews! More people please! And more guys maybe..?**


	6. Sixth 4

**_A/N: SO, I just realized that I could update 2 times today, so guess what? I did! It's to make up for my absence of updates Anyways, I still have not heard back from my co-writer yet, so I will take on this task alone for the moment being. Such a large task. Plus my space bar is being a tool and won't work so I'm kind of slow... Well, let's get on to what you came for:_  
**

**Name:**Ruby E. Ashton

**Nickname/Preferred name:**Ruby

**Province:**Alberta

**Age:**11

**Family:**her mom and dad got divorced 4 years after she was born, which was good because her siblings tell her he was crazy strict and nutrition-loving. Now her mom is engaged to a pretty good guy, Lance Airstrun, a Harvard graduate. She has 3 sisters and 2 brothers - Opal, a quiet 6-year-old, India, a quirky 9-year-old, Jordyn, her sarcastic twin, Scottie, a smart 14-year-old, and Mason, an always-giddy-never-introduce-him-to-caffeine 16-year-old.

**History:**She grew up being the funny, adorable girl everyone loved - she had a good family, food on her plate, a roof over her head, and a pretty face. However, she's been keeping a dirty little secret for the past 5 years. Ruby Elizabeth Ashton is a thief. Over the past 5 years she and Jordyn have been stealing from wealthy people's bank accounts, and have gotten away with $10,000. Though it may seem awful, they give all of it away to their homeless pals - Georgia Delmont, Belle Eregon, and Cassie Delmont. They live in an abandoned cabin by a local river. Georgia and Cassie were orphaned and a young age, and Belle ran away from her abusive parents. The three of them refuse to be turned over to officials, as Georgia and Cassie will be taken in by their rude, insensitive, perverted uncle and Belle would be returned to her always-drunk abusive parents. So Ruby and Jordyn steal money and use it to buy the Three Rebels (as they've started calling them) necessities.

**Clothes:**white tank top, pale blue knee-length skirt, pink sandals, her hair in two curly pigtails; bright yellow silk nightgown, her hair in tight braids so it'll be curly in the morning

**Appearance:**fiery red hair (how she got her name), azure eyes, pale skin, freckles all over, thin and short

**Personality:**Ruby is bouncy, fun-loving, hyper, and very energetic. She can be childish when it comes to things like games and toys, but is NOT naïve- she's a thief for goodness' sake! When she's stealing money, she's calm, serious and smooth. Jordyn says she becomes a different person. She's quite lovable and very outgoing. She likes friends and socializing. She hates shutting up and spouts random "Did you know?" facts when she's nervous. Ruby is a bright girl, she could be in the next grade up if she stayed in one place long enough to take a placement test.

**Hobbies:**pogo-sticking and theft

**Apply for town council?:**sure. She could share her crazy ideas with them.

**Want to leave at some point?:**yes, to check on the Three Rebels

**Other:**and about Walt: Ruby hasn't quite worked out her feelings for him yet. She likes him, definitely, but as more than a friend? Uncharted territory for her.

**Anything extra you want to bring?:** a locket with pictures of Georgia, Belle, Cassie, Jordyn, her mother, and Walt; she's not sure why she keeps his picture in there, she just... does.

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:**Nikolai Alexander Petrov

**Nickname/Preferred name:**Nikolai, if you call him Nick he'll kill you

**Province:**Ontario

**Age:**14

**Family:**his father, Herman, abandoned Nikolai and his mother Natalia while she was pregnant. It didn't matter much to them, its common knowledge in the Petrov family that Natalia was a one night stand. Nikolai has a deceased aunt and uncle (more in History) and a 10-year-old little cousin, Victoria.

**History:**His mother moved to Canada from Moscow, Russia when Nikolai was 4, along with Natalia's sister Cecilia, her husband Scottie, and a 3 month old Victoria. Their ship sank due to a storm, and sadly, Cecilia and Scottie drowned. Victoria, however, was saved by Nikolai. Because of the loss of her sister, Natalia went into a state of depression and almost committed suicide, until found Cecilia's camera they thought had been lost. Turns out Victoria squirreled it away in her room. This snapped her out of her sad world, and she began to raise Nikolai and his cousin to be good kids. However, there were some troubles; Nikolai found out he had dyslexia when he was 11. On a happier note, he won 7 100-meter races in middle school.

**Clothes:**faded jeans, a black t-shirt, a piece of rope tied around his wrist from Victoria that he always wears

**Appearance:**dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, very, very pale skin being from Russia and all, kind of tall, slender yet muscular build

**Personality:**Nikolai is shady, mysterious, and he tends to keep to himself. He's pretty lazy and has a tendency to procrastinate. He gets jealous easily, can keep huge secrets, and never wants to be center of attention. He's sly, sneaky, and can get really snarky. He has some trust issues. He loves his mother Natalia and Victoria (who lives with them) very much.

**Hobbies:**he really likes doing jigsaw puzzles

**Apply for town council?:**nah, he's more of an in-the-shadows kind of guy

**Want to leave at some point?:**Yes, get back Victoria

**Other:**he hates being classified as "emo" and loves broccoli

**Anything extra you want to bring?:** the rope bracelet

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:**Olin J. Evans

**Nickname/Preferred name:**Olin

**Province:**Manitoba

**Age:**12

**Family:**his father, Dionysus, (not the Greek god) stays home and takes care of his 2-year-old brother, Marcus. His mother, Lila, a Japanese businesswoman, is always very busy with work.

**History:**Lila met Dionysus after being expelled from a prestigious, strict high school because of the joke she played on the principal. He offered her a ride home, but instead took her to a hotel. Dionysus and Lila were married while she was pregnant. Olin was born in Missouri, and he, his father, and his mother moved to Canada to follow her job. He went to a good school, but got in trouble for being too... Olin-ish. He was diagnosed with ADHD in third grade.

**Clothes:**dark blue overalls with an orange shirt underneath, light brown loafers; he always wears mix-matched clothes; white boxer shorts

**Appearance: **light brown hair, emerald-green eyes, tan-ish skin, small, skinny

**Personality:**giddy, giggly, annoys Dionysus to no end, gets obnoxious after a while, not the brightest crayon in the box, ditzy, silly, scatter-brained, easily confused, very gullible

**Hobbies:**POKÈMON!

**Apply for town council?:**nah

**Want to leave at some point?:**nah

**Other:**he really loves Pokemon.

**Anything extra you want to bring?:** a stuffed Pikachu

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:**William Worthington

**Nickname/Preferred name:**Bill

**Province:**Northwest Territories

**Age:**11

**Family:**Georgia Lion - Mother, Ethan Worthington - Father, Tina Worthington - Stepmother, Ethan Worthington II - Stepbrother (7), Chloe Worthington - Stepsister (5) and Daniel Worthington - Stepbrother (2)

**History:**After his parent sudden, painful and loud announcement that they were divorcing when he was three William was probably never the same. It probably didn't help that he had a baby brother less than a year later. After moving into his father's new life William faced both bullies and the struggle of fitting into who his stepmother wanted him to be.

**Clothes(Daytime/Sleep-wear):**Colourful tee-shirts with stupid slogans and cargo pants and Hulk pjs.

**Appearance:**Tall African-American, sporting a shaved head and big feet. Pretty skinny.

**Personality:**Quiet at first, then loud and energetic. Learnt bullies like to laugh and so became the funny guy. Quite loyal and pretty touchy about people's issues concerning race. Shy in public.

**Hobbies:**Basketball, which he isn't too good at but pretty passionate about.

**Apply for town council?:**No way, nope.

**Want to leave at some point?:**If things started to get nasty.

**Other:**Feels slightly resentful of his step-siblings, as he doesn't quite fit with the 'happy' family. Feels guilty about feeling jealous as he knows they can't help it and are all pretty young.

**Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):** The one picture he has of his Mum, Dad and him before the split, all of them happy.

**_A/N: You like all of them? I hope so because their the property of ILikePie99 and Sophie. We still need:_**

**_One Eight-year old_**

**_Two Nine-year-olds_**

**_Five Ten-year-olds_**

**_Seven 11-year-olds_**

**_Seven 12-year-olds_**

**_7 Girls_**

**_8 Boys_**

**_All for now, Gold stars to everyone who reviews!_**


	7. Seventh 4

_****__A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with more characters and a big announcement! I have a new co-writer, LuvLife113! She will be helping choose characters and also writing the final story with me. I also have a new laptop because my other one completely crashed. I'll let LuvLife113 do her spiel then we're onto the next characters!_

_H__ey Guys! It's Luvlife113! I don't really have that much to say, but I'm just really excited to be working on this story and I can't wait until we start! Thanks guys!_

**Name:** Bryan Lance Torrent/Murrays

**Preferred name:** He goes by Bryan most of the time, sometimes Murrays by his close friends. He hates being called "BLT", but he finds himself used to the name.

**Province:** New Brunswick

**Age:** 11, turning 12 soon

**Family:**Bryan lives with his aunt (Sylvia, 45) and his little brother (Blake Murrays, 8).

**History:** Bryan and his brother Blake were foster children until they were adopted by their aunt. Besides that, they live a very normal life. He is originally from East Greenbush, New York.

**Clothes (Daytime):** Bryan wears a green Minecraft shirt, black jeans, black socks and black Nikes.

**Clothes (Nighttime):** Bryan wears a black Mario T-shirt (with the one-up mushroom on it) and Spongebob pajama bottoms.

**Appearance:** Bryan is around 5'0 in height, with inky black hair, dark brown eyes, and sun-tanned skin. He's been called "skinny as a toothpick" by kids he goes to school with. He definitely has a "boy-next-door" type of appearance.

**Personality:** Bryan is content, for the most part. He's calm and easy to please, unless you mess with his brother, then he goes berserk. He's a real gentleman, and is very adaptable. To friends, he's very loud and fun, and always has a witty retort on the ready. Bryan is Catholic.

**Hobbies:**Bryan loves video games (and games in general), which may explain why he isn't physically fit.

**Apply for town council?** Probably not.

**Want to leave at some point:** No.

**Other:**Bryan loves to eat gummy bears, and hates math. He has a big interest in video games and Japanese culture.

**Anything you want to bring?**he'd bring a picture of his family.

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:** Blake Lyle Torrent/Murrays

**Preferred name:** BLT. Unlike his older brother, Blake likes being called BLT. He hates being called Blakey.

**Province:**New Brunswick Age: He JUST turned 8, like, a week ago.

**Family:** Blake lives with his aunt (Sylvia) and his older brother (Bryan).

**H****istory:** Same as Bryan's, pretty much. Clothes (daytime): Blake wears a blue long-sleeved Bakugan shirt, gray sweatpants, red socks and blue Pokémon sneakers.

**Clothes (nighttime):** Blake wears a green shirt that says "What time is recess?" on it, plaid flannel pajama bottoms, and Thomas the Tank Engine slippers.

**Appearance:** Blake looks pretty much like a younger version of Bryan, except with hazel eyes, and his hair is much messier. He hates brushing it.

**Personality:** Loud, kooky and emotional, Blake is about as typical 8-year-old as you can get. He's out-of-control, he can't sit still for a minute, and he loves to run around, play soccer and go to baseball games. Blake sometimes plays with toys in a funny manner. He seems to have a permanent smile on his face.

**Hobbies:** Soccer, running around, reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and playing with toys.

**Want to leave at some point?** Maybe, if things go bad.

**Other:** Blake is allergic to tree nuts.

**Anything you want to bring?:**A whole backpack full of stuffed animals, some of which include Dot the Cheetah, Billy the Husky, and a plush Pikachu that he calls "Shocky".

**_KNKNKN_**

**Name:** Miles Brown

**P****referred name:**Miles

**Age:** 12 Province: Alberta

**Family:** Twin sister (Meg), mom (Cecelia, 31), dad (Antonio, 40), grandma (Dawn, 63), grandpa (Jack, 70)

**History:**Miles pretty much lived a quiet life with his parents and sister. Their grandfather was in the Army and had an accident, and thus the grandparents came to live with the family.

**Clothes (Daytime):**Black Pokémon shirt, gray sweatpants, white socks and gray Nikes that are very worn.

**Clothes (nighttime):** Dark gray "20% cooler" shirt, plaid flannel pajama bottoms, and gray socks.

**Appearance:** Miles is 5'2 in height, and is a little bit on the chunky side. His hair is dark brown and slightly wavy, and he has stormy hazel eyes. He is fairly pale.

**Personality:**Miles is moody and quiet, unless you're friends with him, in which case he is sarcastic, funny and witty. He doesn't always think before he speaks, resulting in him getting into trouble. He is very assertive and would make quite the leader. He is very close to his sister, and is very protective of her.

**Hobbies:**Being online, math, hanging with his sister, watching NASCAR, and watching MLP: FIM. Despite living in Alberta, he is very Americanized.

**Other:** Miles is a homeschooler, and a brony. He doesn't like exercise, and is Catholic. What does he bring? A picture of his family,a stuffed dragon and a plush Fluttershy.

**Leave?: **No!

**A****pply for council:** ABSOLUTELY!

**_KNKNKN_**

**Name:** Meghan Brown

**Preferred name:**Nutmeg, or Meg

**Province:** Alberta

**Age:**12

**Appearance:** Nutmeg is 5'2 in height, with straight, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes like her brother's. She's slightly underweight but not freakishly so.

**Family:** Same as Miles'.

**Clothes (day):** Purple "Wicked" T-shirt, white camisole underneath, black yoga pants, rainbow knee-socks, and black leather boots. She also wears a Pandora charm bracelet that was given to her as a gift, and earrings that look like the masks from Phantom of the Opera.

**Clothes (night):** Purple nightgown and black fuzzy slippers.

**Personality:** While not as antisocial as her brother, Meg is calm and quiet, and her quiet demeanor often sets people off. When people DO get to know her, they find that she is into music and theater, and knows the name of probably every famous person ever. With homeschooling and lots of time on her hands, that's what she's turned to. She defies the stereotype that homeschoolers are "sheltered" and don't know anything. She's often the one who gets her brother into new hobbies (she's the one that introduced him to MLP)

**Hobbies:** Watching TV, going to plays (her favorites are Wicked and Mary Poppins), reading, writing, baking, listening to music, and speaking Italian.

**Other:** Nutmeg is into theater, loves to eat (pretty much eats anything except carrots and mushrooms), hates math (whereas Miles is good at it), and loves reading. She's often the one who gets her brother into hobbies, and has a good singing voice (keyword being "good", not "above average"). She hopes to be an actress one day, and has been in a production of "Les Miserables", as Cosette. She and her brother are Catholic, and she hates sports. Her flaws are that she's more smart than physically active, she's not very social (although she's more approachable than her brother), and she's not very assertive. She loves My Little Pony…her favorite is Rarity. She tends to keep it a secret from other people though.

**Leave?:**No! Although she may consider it once or twice.

**Apply for council:** Definitely not.

**What does she bring:** Pandora bracelet, plush Rarity, picture of her family.

**_A/N: Alright we still need:_**

**Two 9-year-olds**

**Five 10-year-olds**

**Six 11-year-olds**

**Five 12-year-olds**

**6 Girls**

**5 Boys**

**_Wow, that has shrunk. :D, That means we actually get to write again! :D Gold stars to everyone who reviews!_**


	8. Eighth 4

_**A/N: Hey it's dreamlover99 (previously sammimcc1999).Wow, I didn't think that I would see all of you guys so soon! :) Anyways we're back with more characters, and we have decided on our First Council. We sort of messed up on how many characters could be fourteen so we de-aged them to thirteen.**_

_Hey Guys! It's Luvlife113! I just wanted to thank you all for giving us even more amazing characters! Can you believe we only need about seven more?! That's so amazing! Thanks for being awesome, guys!_

**Name:** Jessica Nicole Mason

** Nickname/Preferred name:** Jess or Jesse

**Province:** Alberta

**Age:** 12

**Family:** Abusive mom and her dad died in a factory accident. She ran away when she was 10.

**H****istory:** Her mom has always beat her since her dad died when she was 5. So she ran away when she was 10. She has been living in an abandoned warehouse. She has a journal that she keeps her ideas for building things in.

**Clothes (Daytime/Sleepwear):** (She wears a black leather jacket, a neon blue tank top, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with neon blue trim/ a tank anda pair of shorts.)

**Appearance:** She has wavy black hair that goes to mid back, neon blue highlights, and bright blue eyes.

**Personality:** She can be very shy and doesn't trust easily. She doesn't talk a lot but once she trust you she will open up to you and she will be carefree

**Hobbies:** She loves to write music and play her guitar, she loves to read, and skateboard.

**Apply for town council?:** No

**Want to leave at some point?:** No

**Other:**

**Anything extra you want to bring?** (No electronics): Her guitar, notebook, and pencils.

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:** Zoe Witherspoon

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Zoe

**Province:** Nova Scotia

**Age:** 12

**Family:** Mother: Harriet Witherspoon (Dentist) Father: Joseph Witherspoon (Flight instructor) twin sister: Emma Witherspoon Older brother: Christopher Witherspoon

**History:** Zoe is a very talented dancer who's won numerous top awards at dance competitions. Her family is very rich and she is homeschooled by a private tutor to allow more time for dance. She was born on January 19. She was very spoiled as a child and has trouble adjusting to her new life in Cardin City but she also turns out to be one of the hardest workers there.

**Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear):** During the day she wears Jeans and a sweater with boots. At night she wears her favorite warm blue flannel pajama's.

**Appearance:** Zoe has long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her cheeks are naturally rosy and she is very small for her age, and is about 5'1.

**Personality:** She is sweet, caring, trustworthy, and loyal. She'd make a great friend as long as you could overlook her problem with talking to people. She is very shy when she is supposed to talk to others and has trouble making friends. Hobbies: Dancing, writing, singing, acting, drawing, she also makes collages using leaves and sticks.

**Apply for town council?:** I think it would be a nice accomplishment in the story for Zoe to overcome her shyness and actually make the town council.

**Want to leave at some point?:** no

**Other:**

** Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):** Pictures of her family,a bracelet that her sister made her.

**_KNKNKN_**

**Name:** Emma Witherspoon

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Emma

**Province:** Nova Scotia

**Age:** 12

**Family:** Same as Zoe Witherspoon

**History:** Emma is a very intelligent girl. She skipped two grades and won numerous spelling bees. She is the younger twin and is pretty opposite of Zoe.

**Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear):** During the day Emma wears a long-sleeved green shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. At night she wears a green version of Zoe's pajama's.

**Appearance:** Same as Zoe.

**Personality:** Emma is very charismatic; she is a natural-born leader and is always stepping up to the job. Her one fault is that she has trouble adjusting to some of the older kids who are very rude and keeping her temper when some of them yell at her. She loves math and science and always looks at things from a logical perspective.

**Hobbies:** Writing, drawing, reading, and telling stories

**Apply for town council?:** Yes

**Want to leave at some point?:** no

**Other:** Before all the younger kids go to sleep she always tells them stories.

**Anything extra you want to bring?** (No electronics): A bracelet that her sister made her and family pictures

_**KNKNKN**_

**Gender:** Boy

**Name:** Connor Finnegan

**Preferred name:** Connor, or Con-man

**Age:** 10

**Province:** British Columbia (was originally from Ireland)

**Family:** He is a triplet, and his brothers are Liam and Kenneth. They live with their mother (Alice, 33, the owner of a hair salon), father (Jacob, 36, a member of the Canadian Army) and an older sister (McKenna, 16)

**Clothes (Day):** Connor wears a bright yellow Spongebob T-shirt, gray sweatpants that are ripped in one knee, white socks, and green Crocs. Connor keeps a sweatshirt tied around his waist.

**Clothes (Night):** Connor wears a green Angry Birds shirt, blue pajama bottoms that are about two sizes too big for him, and white socks.

**Appearance:** Connor is about 4'8 in height, with reddish-brown hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. His nose has freckles across the bridge.

**Personality\history**: Before Cardin City, Connor was this kid who- while adults thought he was sweet- kids didn't like him very much. He was always the odd man out, the one who was always getting into trouble and teasing. He's not a rotten kid, by no means, just very mischievous, and can be a sweet little boy. He came to Cardin City hoping to be a different person, someone besides the boy that he is back home. Connor was born in Ireland, and moved to British Columbia because his mother wanted a "change of pace". Instead of being homeschooled, he now goes to school with his brothers (who are in the fifth grade). Despite being ten years old, he is in the third grade, having been held back. He doesn't seem to care, and would probably stay in third grade forever if he had it his way.

**Hobbies:** Causing mischief, watching movies (despite all the mischief he causes, he does have an interest in movies and stories), playing with toys, and making up stories. That's not to say he tells lies; he just enjoys making up scenarios with his toys and doing "how about this happens". He also likes listening to people tell stories.

**Want to apply for council?** Maybe.

**Want to leave?** He plays with the idea a few times, but he decides against leaving.

**Anything special you bring?** He brings a picture of his family, a letter from his sister, and a stuffed raccoon named Rocky.

**Other:** Connor is allergic to ragweed, becomes friends with Bryan and Blake, and has a slight crush on Meg He is originally from Ireland, and has a distinct Irish accent.

**_A/N: Alright, that's all for today! We still need:_**

**One 9-year-old**

**Four 10-year-olds**

**One 11-year-old**

**One 12-year-old**

**4 Boys**

**3 Girls**

_**That's all for now. Gold stars to everyone who reviews!**_


	9. Ninth 4

_**A/N: Hey again. How weird is this? 3 time in 3 days? You guys must love us! Anyways on with the reading!**_

___Totally agreeing with the above statement! You guys are great! XOXO!_

**Name:** Ana-Celia Jaramillo (pronounced "har-e-MI-o")  
**Nickname/Preferred name:** CeCe or Celia (by figures of authority), she always goes by her second name  
**Province:** Prince Edward Island  
**Age:** 9  
**Family:** her mother, Maria, and her father, Edilio. Her grandparents Alicia and Carlos live with them.  
**History:** Maria and Edilio immigrated to PEI from Honduras when CeCe was 1. Her grandparents came a year later. Their family has never experienced financial issues, and most likely never will. Her father shows horses, and her mother is a model.  
**Clothes:** t-shirt, jeans, sandals, and she always wear a silver sparkly headband; purple polka-dotted fleece nightgown  
**Appearance:** curly dark brown hair, dark eyes, olive skin, short but muscular, generally classified as cute  
**Personality:** CeCe is a calm, peaceful girl. She is a little insecure, and pretty shy. She's very level-headed and it takes a lot to get a rise out of her. She's patient, smart, and never fooled.  
**Hobbies:** horseback riding, archery  
**Apply for town council?:** nope  
**Want to leave at some point?:** nope

_**KNKNKN**_

**Name:** Hunter Forge  
**Nickname/Preferred name:** Hunt  
**Province:** Prince Edward Island  
**Age:** 10/11/12 (whatever you need by the time you get this)  
**Family:** mom, Fiona, dad, Lance, only child  
**History:** He grew up very rich and spoiled, resulting in a more bratty version of the sweet and charming Hunt he was when he was younger. People started staying away from him because of his rude, snotty comments. He hated this because he felt he should be receiving more attention because of hid family's wealth.  
**Clothes:** dark t-shirts and oversized jeans to give him a bad boy look; orange boxers  
**Appearance:** straight blonde hair, icy blue eyes, tall, a bit muscular, he always has a little smirk on his face like he knows something you don't  
**Personality:** spoiled, rude, thinks very highly of himself, will backstab anyone to become more popular, attention-loving, a tad bit delusional when it comes to thinking girls are into him.  
**Hobbies:** tennis and bowling  
**Apply for town council?:** Nope!  
**Want to leave at some point?:** Yep!  
**Other:** He's a great liar.  
**Anything extra you want to bring?:** his teddy bear (if anyone finds out about it he will kill them in their sleep)

**_KNKNKN_**

**Name:** Viviana Rosetta Sorrell

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Viv, Vivi

**Province:** British Columbia

**Age:** 13 but will turn 14 during the show

**Family:** Mom:Mona Sorrell nee Bianchi; Dad: Tanner Sorrell; Siblings: Mateo Sorrell (brother, 12), Katarina Sorrell(Sister, 11), Daxter Sorrell (Brother, 9)

**History:** Her family moved around a lot, having a child every time they moved. From Italy to Spain to Russia to Britain. They just moved to Canada a few months ago. Her mother had a weird sickness that med her unable to move around since her younger brother was 4. Her father had to work from 7 to 7 so she had to take care of her family from a young age. She would wake up at 6:30, make breakfast pack everyone's lunches for the day, shower, make her brother and sister shower and walk everyone to the bus stop by 7:50.

**Clothes (Day wear/Sleepwear):** She wears a bright blue shirt with the Ravenclaw symbol, with words in gold beneath it saying "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.". She has dark blue jeans that have an eagle on the bottom of the left leg. her shoes are white sneakers with blue stripes. She has long blue pajamas that are decorated with gold lions.

**Appearance:** She is around 5'5", and slender. Past her butt length, curly black-brown hair. Brown eyes that have gold flecks in them. She often puts her hair in a braid. She has blue glasses and braces.

**Personality:** (Not very good at this part) She is very quiet noticing all the little parts around her that everyone else ignores. She is very intelligent and will speak her thoughts. She loves to read, especially Harry Potter. She does not get along very well with loud people but will make exceptions. She will not go anywhere near a snake.

**Hobbies:** Cooking, reading, writing, horseback riding, taking care of her siblings.

**Apply for town council?:** Sure

**Want to leave at some point?:** No

**Other:** Afraid of thunderstorms. Loves horses. Has a slight British accent. Knows how to speak Italian, Spanish, Russian and French.

**Anything extra you want to bring?** (No electronics): Pictures of her family, letters from all of them, her guitar.

**_KNKNKN_**

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Rosalie Perry

**Province:** Quebec

**Age:** 10

**Family:** Rosalie has a pretty big family. Her mother (Penny Perry) works as a reading teacher. Her father (Christian Perry) works as a graphic designer. She has three older brothers, Cory Perry(17), Jason Perry(15), and Jordan Perry(13).

**History:** Rosalie grew up a pretty normal life. She was obviously overprotected by her three older brothers and father and one of the reasons why she wanted to do this was to prove herself.

**Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear):** Daytime: She brought a pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt and she brought a pair of shorts and a blue shirt. She also brought a baggy sweatshirt. Nighttime: A pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

**Appearance:** Rosalie is about 4'9 and is pretty tall. She has a skinny body and long legs. She has dark wavy hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has freckals on her face and her teeth are a little crooked.

**Personality:** Rosalie is pretty outgoing. She likes to talk and she doesn't really let anything stop her. She knows how to stand up for herself and she knows when to step back. She likes being friends with girls and guys and doesn't mind getting dirty. She hangs out with kids her age and older, not really younger.

**Hobbies:** Horseback Riding, Singing, Acting.

**Apply for town council?:** Nope

**Want to leave at some point?:** Nope

**Other:** She wears a necklace all the time with a star on it.

_**A/N: How's that? We only have one more update before LuvLife113 and I actually write the story! I'm excited and a little sad that the auditioning process is nearly over. But we still need:**_

**Three 10-year-olds**

**One 11-year-olds**

**3 Boys**

_**That's all for today, gold stars to everyone who reviews!**_


	10. Tenth 4

**_A/N: Wow, we're finally done the auditioning process. This is weird! I thought that it would go on for months! Thank you so much to everyone who gave us their characters. We will be working hard to gete the first chapter ready, but we have no clue when it will be ready to post. So keep an eye out. :') We'll see you all later!_**

_Omg guys this is soooo exciting! I can't believe we have all our characters! As stated above…we have no idea when the first chapter will come out. We hope soon, but we have a lot to work with and work on. Wish us luck! XOXO._

**Name:** Samuel Kirch  
**Nickname/Preferred name:** Sam  
**Province:** Quebec  
**Age:** 11  
**Family:** Connie Kirch née Wong (mother, born and raised in China and moved to Quebec when she was 15 to go to boarding school), Jason Kirch, (father, American surfer who moved to Quebec also to go to boarding school), only child at the moment, baby girl on the way  
**History:** Goes to a private school at the moment. His parents are rich enough with his mother's nursing skills and his father's teaching job to send him to Choate Rosemary Hall, a selective boarding school in Connecticut. He just received his acceptance letter (he skipped a grade).  
**Clothes:** Day: navy blue kind of dressy pants, navy blue polo, black shoes. Night: white pajamas  
**Appearance:** black hair, brown eyes, violet rectangle glasses, naturally tan skin, average body build and height  
**Personality:** intelligent, innovative, resourceful, forward-thinking, has really good ideas but doesn't alway speak up, creative, kind of shy, think-outside-the-box kind of guy, awkward around some people  
**Hobbies:** Chess, doing anything that has to do with engineering  
**Apply for town council?:** yes  
**Want to leave at some point?:** no  
**Other:** he can speak Mandarin Chinese  
**Anything extra you want to bring?:** his sketches for inventions and his Choate acceptance letter

**_KNKNKN_**  
**Name:** Nathan Smith  
**Nickname/Preferred name:** Nate, Sunshine Boy by enemies  
**Province:** Ontario  
**Age: **10  
**Family:** Hannah Smith née Baker (mother, a sweet, supportive young woman), Trent Smith, (father, a witty prankster), Emma and Kylie (7 year old twin sisters), Brian (older brother)  
**History:** Moved a short distance when he was 9 and still hasn't adjusted. Distance from friends was the biggest thing. His social life has always been his highest priority.  
**Clothes:** day: t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. Night: too-big shirts  
**Appearance:** sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, pretty muscular, thin but not anorexic thin, pretty tall, always smiles  
**Personality:** very concerned with being "cool" and well liked, popular, arrogant, sometimes blunt, can't take a hint  
**Hobbies:** baseball and trying to be like his brother  
**Apply for town council?:** no  
**Want to leave at some point?:** no  
**Other:** his motto is "I'm not too young to date!"  
**Anything extra you want to bring?:** this might sound really weird, but his brother wrote up a list of "5 Easy Ways to Get the Girl"; he'll bring that

**_KNKNKN_**

**Name:** Mario Phillips

**Nickname/Preferred name:** Mario

**Province:** Quebec

**Age:** 10

**Family:** His mother is Jessica, a black haired plump women who teaches at McGill University. His father, Arnold, is also a teacher at McGill. He has no siblings.

**History:** His life has always centered around traveling to different counties in Africa, since that's what his parents study and do research on. Other than that his life was basicly normal; he still gets bullied because of his size.

**Clothes(Daytime/Sleepwear):** A red collared shirt with jean pants. For sleepwear he wars matching pants and shirts with a decrative bear design

**Appearance:** Mario has tanned skin, brown eyes, and black neatly cut hair. His most obvious feature is his size, since he is overweight. Although he has a real sweet look to him.

**Personality:** Mario is described as being curious, insecure, and unselfish. He loves helping others and discovering new things, but is often to shy to interact with other people his own age.

**Hobbies:** Reading about places in Africa, cooking, and playing video games.

**Apply for town council?:** No

**Want to leave at some point?:** Only if he's being bullied

**Other:**No

**Anything extra you want to bring? (No electronics):** A picture of his mother, his father, and himself.

**_KNKNKN_**

**Gender:** Boy

**Name:** Jason Ark

**Age:** 10, turning 11

**Province:** Vancouver

**Family:** Mom (Marley, 30, piano teacher) and Dad (Marvel, 35, lawyer). Jason is an only child.

**History:** Jason always considered himself "the average kid who no one understands".

**Clothes (daytime):** If it's clean, he wears it. He wears a "Captain America" shirt, black jeans and Nike sneakers.

**Clothes (nighttime):** Flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank.

**Appearance:** Jason is 4 feet tall, with black hair, blue eyes and a slight tan.

**Personality:** He tries not to get into trouble, but somehow fails. His attitude won't allow it. He can be a wise guy at times.

**Hobbies:** Comic-book reading, and occasionally, Pokémon.

**Apply for town council?** No.

**Want to leave at some point?** If things go that bad.

**Anything special you bring?** A Pokémon card medal.

**Other?** Nope.


	11. Day 1, Part 1

**_Dreamlover99: This is crazy cool :D I am so happy that we got to wirte this and post this! Eeeek! Hope all of you enjoy what we wrote! LuvLife113 will take over now, and then on to the reading. (You can't even fathom how excited/happy I am that we got this uploaded)_**

_Luvlife113: Hey Guys! Can you believe it?! It's the first chapter! Oh, you don't even understand my excitment for this! Ahhhh! I hope you all like it. I know that all the characters didn't get mentioned, but I promise they will eventually. If you have ANY questions and any concerns about how your character is being written don't be afraid to PM either of us about it. Allrighty. Have fun reading! And don't forget to review! XOXO. _

* * *

"Hurry up, Mom! It's starting! Is the popcorn ready?"

"Relax Mallory. We're just in time."

"I know, but I'm so excited for the second season to start! I can't believe they cancelled Kid Nation in the first place!"

"And they restarted it in Canada. I know. Now hush up, it's starting."

They both look to the TV screen as it shows an abandoned town…

* * *

An abandoned miner's town is shown, focusing on a tall, brown and grey building with and old fashioned saloon door. You could easily tell that it hadn't been disturbed in years, until suddenly a young black-haired, fair-skinned man pushes out of the doorway, stands on the porch and begins to speak. "This is Cardin City, British Columbia. Or what's left of it, anyway. The pioneers who ran this place back in the 1800s, ran it into the ground." He walks down the steps and into the middle of the snow-covered road, where he continues to speak, "Lack of leadership and lack of will combined to leave this town completely and totally dead."

It then showed different spots around the town, focusing on how abandoned and dead it really was. The host, who had his name displayed on a name tag, Jonathon continued to speak, "But that's about to change. Now 40 new pioneers will try to fix their forefathers' mistakes and build a town that works. I won't be easy, pioneer living is tough. And the amazing part is, these pioneers are children!"

It quickly focuses on a bus driving through a breathtaking snowy valley, and takes a peek inside. Kids, that haven't even met before, were sitting together quietly chatting amongst themselves. Jonathon continues talking over it "The oldest ones having just turned fifteen," It quickly focuses on a pair of identical boys with long, shaggy brown hair, and mismatching eyes. "The youngest is a mere 8," It moves quickly to show a little girl with fiery red hair and striking green eyes. "They are every kind of kid imaginable. City kids, country kids, rich, poor, and everything in between." Throughout that it focused on several faces, girls and boys, most wearing toques and cowboy hats.

It flashes back to Jonathon, who smiles and points at the ground of Cardin City, "And they're on their way here, right now."

* * *

The camera pans back to the bus and drops it's gaze on the eight year old with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a purple t-shirt with a butterfly on it and a white sweater on top of that, "I don't know what to expect out here." The girl says as a nametag appears on the bottom of the screen. It reads _Alice* 8, Nova Scotia, _"I hope to have fun…but I afraid that I'll miss my family too much."

The camera pans away from Alice and towards the back of the bus to the set of twins with dark shaggy hair and mismatched eyes, one on each being green and the other being brown. It pans closer to one of their faces and he begins to speak, "I'm an independent kid, I haven't relied heavily on adults throughout my life so I believe that this will be an even bigger way to test that fact." As he speaks, a nametag appears on the bottom of the screen with the name _Scorpius* 15, Yukon._

The camera then pans away from him and towards his brother, "I agree with my twin, Scorpius. This will be an interesting forty days, but I'm looking forward to it." The name on the bottom of the screen reads _Scorpio* 15_, _Yukon._

The camera begins to show more faces of kids on the bus. A young girl with dark hair in a ponytail with a star necklace around her neck, an older boy with straight and long black hair with pens sticking out of his pockets, twin girls with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, and a boy with brown hair and glasses are few of the many faces that flash by.

As the faces flash by the host's voice carries on talking, "Forty kids with no parents and no teachers anywhere. And their leaders?" The camera pans back to Jonathan standing in what seems to be the middle of the town, "They're kids too! It's the first ever Kid Nation!"

The camera pans out so that you can see the whole town. It's quite big, with many old and abandoned buildings. You can see a water tower in the distance with the words CARDIN CITY on it.

The camera pans to back to Jonathan who is now standing in what seems to be the middle of nowhere. A bus pulls into view and in single file thirty-six kids walk out of it and stand in a cluster in front of their host.

"Come off the bus!" Jonathan shouts, using her arm to signal for the kids to come near him. The kids coming off seem to have happy expressions on their faces, thankful to have finally been released from sitting for such a long time.

"I'm really, really nervous." A younger boy with reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes says in a one-on-one with the camera. _Connor* 10, British Columbia._

"Come on everybody! Gather up, gather up! Pack it in!" Jonathan cheers out as the final kids step off of the bus, "I'm Jonathan. Nice to meet you guys." He says with a warm smile. "So how are you guys feeling?"

A couple kids look around before answering, but the general answer of the group is, "Good." But you can hear a couple, "Scared." Responses in the mix of it. The looks of the kids range from bright smiles to frowns of nervousness.

"Well say goodbye to that school bus." Jonathan says, waving the bus away, "And say hello to the middle of nowhere."

"Now, Cardin City is just a few miles down that path. The next 40 days will be tough. But don't worry, you have each other, and you've also got four leaders. They were chosen because they represent all of you in age, geography and everything. They`re your Town Council, and I think I hear them coming now." Jonathon said pointing his hand towards a shape in the sky. The kids all turned to look at the incoming helicopter.

* * *

(Inside the helicopter)

"Look how high up we are! It's so cool! Do ya think they would let us sky-dive from here?" A curly red-haired girl asked as she bounced up and down in her seat. _Ruby*11, Alberta._

"Woah, I don't think so Ruby." A tall boy with wild shaggy black hair said, while putting his hands up in a calming manner. _Germy*14, Manitoba. _"I think we're landing, though."

"Yah, I don't know how good of an idea that would be…" Says a younger boy in a nervous voice. He has olive coloring, curly brown hair, and a lot of his teeth are missing. _Thomas *9, Newfoundland. _

An older girl with brown eyes and brown hair who is sitting beside Germy laughs, _Tally*13, Ontario_, "I agree with you, Thomas." She says, smiling.

* * *

The helicopter lands and the four 'leaders' climb out stretching their legs. Jonathon calls them over to him. As soon as the first kid reaches him, he starts to introduce. The first kid is a tall gangly teenager, with wild messy black hair and emerald eyes who grins and waves to the crowd of kids in front of him. "This is Germy, a serious, yet fun-loving basketball captain."

* * *

There is a quick one-on-one with Germy, where he quickly says "I know I'm a good leader! I've been chosen as captain for every team I've been part of." _Germy*14, Alberta_

* * *

Jonathon says before moving on to the next child, a tall, skinny girl with shoulder-length brown haired girl who does a little wave. Jonathon points to her and says "This is Tally, a budding artist who helps out in her community."

* * *

Tally appears in another one-on-one where she says, "I really think we can do a better job than the adults. They've left animals, and people out on the street without anywhere to go. It's time kids took over."

* * *

He moves on quickly to the next, a young boy with wild, curly brown hair and olive-skin who nods with a shy smile. "This is Thomas, a young saxophone prodigy."

* * *

Thomas is in another one-on-one,"If there's anything we could change about the world, it's how adults view us children." _Thomas*9, Newfoundland_

* * *

He gestures to the last person, a young girl with curly, fiery red hair, azure eyes and lots of freckles "This is Ruby, an outgoing young student leader."

* * *

Finally, Ruby is in her one-on-one, "See, I'm stronger than you think. I can do anything, including bringing people together."

* * *

The kids in the crowd all look at each other. Some with faces that show they are nervous about the council and others with faces that show they are content with the council, "This is your Town Council." Jonathan says as the camera pans across the line of the four kids. A smirk comes on his face, "At least, for now. Stay on your toes council, nothing's permanent."

The camera pans to more kids throughout the cluster. Three older girls are standing in the back with their arms crossed and bored looks on their faces. A set of boys, who look like they are related, share excited smiles. Some younger girls near the front begin to bounce on their toes, anxious for their journey to begin.

"Well, the council looks like it'll be ok…I think." _Meghan* 12, Alberta, _a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes says in a one-on-one with the camera.

"At least there are two older kids on the council to represent us older kids." _Torrance* 14, Alberta, _a boy with brown eyes and dark skinsays with a shrug of his shoulders in a one-on-one with the camera.

"Well Cardin City is a few miles down that fence." The camera pans to a fence, "Behind me are wagons filled with forty days worth of frontier supplies. You guys are going to grab a wagon and get started, it's a long hike. And that's just the beginning." The camera pans around the group of kids, and some of them show faces of nervousness, "The next forty days will be hard. They'll be rough. I hope you're up to it." A camera pans to Thomas, who is looking down, "But if you're not—If you just can't handle all of this, well there is going to be a Town Hall meeting in a few days, where anyone of you can decide to give up and go home. It's entirely up to you. Ok?"

The camera gets an overhead view of the kids and then turns in the direction of the leaders, thanks to Ruby's shouting, "Pioneers! Are you ready?!"

"Yah!" A bunch of them scream in reply, bright smiles on their faces as they throw their hands into the air.

"Go!" Jonathan encourages, pointing towards the wagons.

The group begins to head towards the wagons about twenty feet away. The younger kids travel towards the front of the pack, leading the way, while most of the teenagers stay towards the back, "Council, you guys hang with me for a second." Jonathan says, turning towards the group of four. They nod their heads and the camera pans back towards the kids with the wagons.

A group of teenage boys take one of the wagons, piling all of their bags on top of the supplies and then beginning to lead the group down the fence. A group of teenage girls grab the wagon next to them, and then some more boys and girls take the other wagons. The majority of the younger kids head towards the animals—chicken cages and goats being the highlights.

One of the chickens flies free from the cage and the whole town gets involved in chasing after it. A little boy with messy black hair and tanned skin begins to chase after it and a couple of the younger girls giggle at him. Finally a boy who looks about ten or eleven grabs a hold of the chicken and places it back into the cage, letting the kids finally start their journey.

* * *

The camera pans back to Jonathan and the council, who are anxiously awaiting for him to begin to speak, "Council," He says, "Two things you need to remember. First, after you get to town and settle in go to the chapel where there will be a book that will give you a lot more information on what you need to do. Second, there is something I want to show you. It's a good idea to get to know the kids in your town as fast as you can because every few days you're going to give one of them, one of these." He looks around to make sure none of the other kids are looking and then pulls a golden star out of a brown bag.

Thomas gasps in astonishment and Germy and Tally share excited smiles. "Whoa." Ruby says, also smiling.

"It's a trophy for the top kid in town and because Cardin City is based on mining, this two pound star is worth its weight in gold. Literally. Twenty-thousand dollars."

"No way." Ruby says, a bright smile coming onto her face, "You're kidding." She says, looking up at Jonathan with an accusing look. He shakes his head and she covers her mouth with her hand.

Tally comes into a one-on-one with the camera, "This is going to be so, so hard. We have about four days to give one of those kids twenty-thousand dollars. And I don't even know their names yet!"

"It could really make a difference in one of these kids' lives." He says as the camera pans to the kids, who are beginning to walk down the fence.

"This is a _lot _of responsibility." Germy says in a one-on-one.

"Now promise me, you can't tell anybody about this until you give it away. Ok? We don't want to start a riot here on the wagon train." He cracks a smile and the four begin to laugh, "So get going! Good luck you guys! See ya when I see ya!" He says, walking away and leaving the kids alone.

The four council leaders run to the group and see that they have already started on their way. Germy joins in up in the front with the older teenage boys, Tally takes a place with some of the girls that look to be about twelve or thirteen near the middle of the group, Ruby joins some kids with animals, and Thomas goes near the end of the group where some younger kids are pushing a wagon.

* * *

A camera pans to the group of older boys in the front of the train. Germy used a slight jog to catch up to them and he finally did, "Hey guys." He says with a wave, "I'm Germy."

Some of the boys nod or grunt a greeting to him and he joins in, in pushing the back of the wagon, "Well I'm Scorpio." A boy in the front of the wagon says.

"And I'm his twin, Scorpius." Says the boy standing next to him.

"I'm Torrance, 14." Says the boy standing in the back next to Germy. He gives him a handshake, "That's Jack." He says, nodding to a boy on the side of the wagon who is helping push it along, "He's 13. The youngest of us. And that's Nikolai." He says, nodding his head in the direction of a boy walking alongside the cart but not helping.

"What's his deal?" Germy asks. The camera pans to the boy, Nikolai. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and is tall. Overall he has a mysterious look to him and he's wearing a blank expression on his face.

"No one knows." Torrance says with a shrug, "He hasn't talked since we started pushing this thing. Hasn't helped out, either."

Germy lets out a noticeable sigh and then turns to the boy, "Hey. Nikolai!" He yells, attracting the attention of the mysterious boy who turns to look at him, "You gonna help?" He asks, gesturing towards the wagon.

Nikolai walks up to him, "You think you're all that because you're a leader. Don't you?" He question with a tone in his voice.

"Whoa dude, calm down." Germy says, placing his hands up in surrender, "I didn't want a fight. I was just wondering."

"Well don't." Nikolai snaps before walking back to where he was. Germy and Jack exchange confused looks before turning back to their work.

"I have no idea what Nikolai's deal is…" _Torrance *14, Alberta_

The camera pans to the kids taking care of the animals on the walk. Ruby is leading them and chatting happily with two of the girls. One has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes and the other has black hair and milk chocolate skin.

"So are you guys excited?" Ruby asks, looking between the two girls with an excited look on her face.

"I'm just glad that my brother is here with me." Says the girl with the black hair, "He's 14, his name is Torrance. I'm pretty sure he's up in the front, probably making friends." She pauses, tucking her hair behind her ears, "He's good at that kind of stuff." She adds in quietly.

"And you will be too after these forty days, Julie!" Ruby says encouragingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

The girl on the other side of Ruby lets out a laugh, "I'm surprised I became so close with you guys so quickly." She says, "I thought it would be so much harder…"

"Psh, how could you resist me Bellie?" Ruby asks, placing a hand on her chest and smiling brightly. A scowl works its way onto the girl's, Bellie's, face.

"It's Mirabelle, Ruby. Mirabelle."

"Yah, yah, yah." Ruby says, rolling her eyes as the three of them burst out into laughter once again.

The camera pans towards the back of the wagon train where Thomas is pushing a wagon with a group of younger boys. All of them are cracking jokes and talking happily, just like little kids should be doing.

"Are you nervous to be a leader?" A little boy asks, looking up to Thomas. Thomas shakes his head.

"No way." He replies, "I'm ready for this. Are you ready for it?" He asks, looking down at the boy.

He nods his head, "You betcha. Especially because I have my brother here with me!" He exclaims, jumping up and down with bursts of energy coming out of nowhere. Thomas laughs and turns back to concentrating on pushing the wagon.

"I'm surprised at how well everyone is working together so far. It's only about a mile more until the city, though, and that's when the drama should start." _Thomas* 9, Newfoundland_

The camera then pans to where the last council leader, Tally, is working with a group of girls. The wagon in front of them has a group of fourteen year olds and Tally's wagon has some thirteen and twelve year olds. They seem to be chatting along nicely.

"What's your name again?" Tally asks, looking toward the she was working next to. She had brown-black hair which was in a long braid down her back and blue glasses on her eyes.

"I'm Vivi," The girl replied with a smile, "And you're Tally. Right?"

Tally nods with a smile on her face. Vivi smiles back and Tally begins to laugh, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so excited for all of this." Vivi nods her head, agreeing.

"Me too!" She responds.

They continue to talk and the camera begins to pan around the two wagons. A tall girl with chin length blonde hair with muddy green eyes and tanned skin is talking to a shorter girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a wicked shirt.

"Peter Pan is _my _favorite." Says the taller girl with a bright smile on her face.

"I like the musicals better." Says the shorter girl with a shrug.

The camera then pans to the front of the wagon where four girls are working on pulling the wagon together. Two appear to be sisters, both short and having wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. One is talking loudly and animatedly while the other is talking quieter. The girl talking to the quieter twin has black hair with blue highlights and bright blue eyes. The girl talking to the louder twin has light brown hair and tanned skin.

The louder girls are talking about how excited they are for the experience to begin and the quieter ones are talking about their nerves for it. They all appear to be around the age of twelve, though.

The camera then pans to the wagon in front of them where three girls who appear to be about fourteen are working together. The tallest one has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. The one on her right is quite shorter and has brown hair with green streaks and electric blue eyes. The girl farthest to the left has honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She seems less excited to work, but is getting dragged into it by the two other girls.

The boys in front of them have begin to mingle with the girls, "Need any help there?" Germy shouts back, a smirk playing on his face.

The three of them exchange smiles and the one in the middle shouts back, "We're good, thanks for the offer though." They then burst into giggles, laughing at the boy's reactions.

The camera pans back to Tally who has a curious look on her face and is trying to hear what the older girl's and boy's are saying to each other. She then looks up and whatever they were saying was and a smile begins to grow on her face.

"I see Cardin City!"


	12. Day 1 Part 2

_**A/N: So here is the second installment of our story! :), we're trying to write frequently and are going to improve as we go. We will also be asking for your opinion on things, like our gold star, and our style of writing. We have a feeling that you will enjoy this chapter. We have our first question for you about our point of view. **__**Should we continue in 3rd person or first person? **__**I'll let LuvLife113 take over now.**_

_Hey! Agreeing with dreamlover99's statement above. You guys are great, though! Thanks for the reviews! Please leave more! XOXO!_

One sentence could be heard throughout the wagon-train. "I see Cardin City!" Everyone craned their heads to get a look at where they would be living for the next 40 days. What they saw was what they had expected. An abandoned town with snow lining everything. "Glad I wore my winter coat," Ruby joked loudly. The girls around her laughed and then resumed their talking quickly. "Where do you think these chickens go?"

* * *

"I can't believe this, Vivi! We're actually here!" Tally shouted as they rolled the wagon up to the 'kitchen-stock area' and started moving the cans into it. The other girls that had helped with the wagon has gone to help unload the other one; Tally and Vivi figured they could do it themselves because it was only cans of food. They were soon joined by Ruby and her two friends and a silence fell. Ruby looked at them and said "Tally, this is Julie," she motioned to Julie, "And Bellie!" She motioned to the other girl. "It's Mirabelle!" "Bellie, Mirabelle. Same to me!" Ruby grinned at Mirabelle who had a scowl, but a smile was slowly forming and soon they were in a heap on the ground laughing. They left after standing up, saying they had to go finish helping in the animal area of the town, "I'll talk to you later Tally!" Ruby shouted over her shoulder as the three of them skipped away.

The two older girls just looked at them, shrugged and continued to work talking quietly. Soon they had reached the bottom of the wagon and looked inside. On the bottom were huge bags of flour. Tally and Vivi looked at each other and then looked down and both said, "No way are we going to be able to lift those..."

"I guess that means we should probably go find someone to help us…" Tally said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Specifically one of the stronger boys."

Coincidentally, as she said that, Germy, Jack, and Torrance walked by, "You needed strong boys?" Jack asks, stopping in front of the kitchen-stock area and peering into it.

Vivi and Tally nod their heads and the boys walk into the room. They peer into the wagon and see the bags of flour, "Don't worry, we got this." Germy says as the three boys begin to move the bags onto the bottom of a shelf, "I'm Germy," He says, more Vivi than to Tally, "And this is Jack and Torrance." He adds in, pointing at the two boys helping him.

"I'm Vivi." Vivi says shyly, looking down at the ground.

The five of them fall into a comfortable silence as the boys finish moving the bags of flour from the wagon to the shelf. They finish quickly enough and then Germy turns to Tally, "Well we should probably go put this town in order. A lot of people are looking for us." He says as they begin to walk out of the stock area.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Tally asks, looking around at the kids.

Vivi shakes her head, "Don't worry, I am too."

* * *

"_For some reason I'm so nervous. And I have no idea why." Tally* 13,Ontario_

* * *

As soon as the two Council Members walk out onto the snow frosted streets of Cardin City they were bombarded by a group of kids with tons of questions.

"I finished putting away some food! What should I do now?" Asked a short girl with long wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a long long-sleeved green shirt and a pair of jeans. Her twin was standing beside her, looking down at her shoes.

"Which bunks are the boys going to sleep in?" Asked a shorter boy with reddish-brown hair, bright blue eyes, freckles, and pale skin. He's wearing a bright yellow Spongebob shirt and sweatpants.

"What are we having for dinner?" Asked another girl; this one was also short and had straight, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple Wicked shirt with yoga pants, rainbow socks, and black boots.

Tally and Vivi exchanged look and then Tally looked up to Germy, "We need to get Thomas and Ruby over here." He said, looking around the crowd of kids for the two other Council Leaders.

Finally Germy spotted a redhead in the crowd and pulled the eleven year old girl to the front. They tried to look more for Thomas but finally gave up.

* * *

"_Frankly, these leaders need to get their plans together. This town is going to fall apart in one night if they don't." Meghan* 12, Alberta. _

* * *

"Ok, girls will be in bunkhouses one through four." Germy announced, pointing towards the left where those bunkhouses where, "And boys will be in five through eight. Five kids per bunkhouse." He said, his voice booming among the crowd.

"Spread that around!" Ruby called out, standing on her tiptoes to try to be as tall as Germy. He noticed that and smirked down at the younger girl; not in a teasing way but in an amusing way.

"I'm going to go try to get everyone settled for bunkhouses." Ruby said, beginning to jog in the directions of the girl bunkhouses, "I'll talk to you guys soon!"

Germy turned to Tally, "I'm going to go find Thomas and then I'm going to make sure everything is put in a place."

"I guess I'll go to the kitchen and see if I can start dinner."

"Sounds good," He says with a nod, "Good luck!"

"You too!"

* * *

"_This is going to be so much harder than I thought." Germy* 14, Manitoba_

* * *

"All the animals have a place…right?" Thomas asks, looking at the boy and the girl he is standing with in the animal hut. The boy has light grey eyes, black hair that looks like it has never been cut, and pale skin. The girl has a matching shade of black hair, green eyes, and is quite tall. The boy nods his head silently and the girl responds with a cheerful, "Yup!"

"Great." Thomas says, "Thanks for being so helpful guys. I'm not really sure where everyone else disappeared to…" He peers out of the animal hut and towards the city, where the majority of the kids are.

"Well we gotta start somewhere!" The girl says, smiling a cheerful smile. The boy nods his head again, this time a smile coming to his face.

They pet the animals for a couple minutes and then the door to the hut bursts open, "Thomas?" Germy asks, coming into the hut. Thomas peers his head out and sees Germy and then walks over to him.

"Hey Germy." He says. The girl and the boy follow behind them and Thomas takes a step back so Germy can see them, "Germy, this is Sunny." He points to the girl, "And Ray." He points to the boy, "Sunny and Ray, this is Germy."

"Hey guys." Germy says with a wave. He then looks back towards Thomas, "Are you guys all done in here? Everyone else is in town…we're trying to start dinner and divide into bunks."

"Oh really?" Thomas asks, a wave of guilt coming over his face, "I'm sorry to have missed you…you guys should have come and gotten me."

"Oh don't worry about it." Germy says with a reassuring looks on his face, "It was no big deal. But do you guys wanna head into town?"

The three of them nod their heads and follow Germy out the door and into town. On their way they pass by the Chapel and they also pass by the water pump, where there are some kids with buckets collecting water, "Looks like Tally got dinner started." Germy mutters to himself

"Do they need help?" Ray asks, looking up to Germy, "My parents are cooks. I've been cooking since I was little."

"You can go see. Do you know where the kitchen is?"

Ray nods his head and as they enter the town, heads in the opposite direction of where Germy, Sunny, and Thomas were headed.

"I don't really know who I'm going to bunk with…" Sunny says quietly, "I haven't really met any of the girls yet."

Germy crouches down to her so they are at eye level, "Don't worry about it Sunny, I'll find someone to help you. Ok?" He reassures, giving her a gentle smile. She smiles back at him and they continue walking to the girls bunkhouse section of town. Ruby was taking control and helping girls find bunks. Germy walked up to her with an arm around Sunny's shoulders, "Could you help find her a bunk?" He asks Ruby. Ruby nods her head and a bright smile appears on her face.

"I actually have a group of four girls that I think you'd be great with." She says, smiling. Ruby leads the way to a group of girls and Sunny, Germy, and Thomas follow her, "Sunny; this is Alice," She points to a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, "Rosalie." She points to a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes, "Cece." She points to a girl with curly dark brown hair and dark eyes, "And Borealis." She points to the final girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Sunny smiles at them and they all smile back. They all begin to chatter excitedly and Ruby turns to smile at Germy and Thomas, "Another amazing room brought to you by: Ruby." She says in a commercial-like tone of voice. The three of them laugh.

"Have you put together more rooms?" Thomas asks, looking up at the redhead. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Yes and no. I have a general idea of my room, and I figure everyone else is old enough to do it on their own."

Germy and Thomas nod their heads, agreeing with her, "Should we head to the boy's side?"

Germy asks, looking towards Thomas who nods his head. They are about to leave when a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes comes running up to them.

"You're Germy. Right?" She asks, looking up to him, "And you're Thomas?"

Germy nods his head, "Who are you?"

"I'm Arabella." She says with a smile, "But anyways, Tally wanted me to find you guys. She said she needs you both…something is going on in the kitchen. You too, Ruby." She says, attracting the attention of the other council leader.

The three of them exchange nervous glances as they begin to walk to the kitchen, "Thanks Arabella!" Germy says as they pass her.

"Call me Ari, Arabella's kind of long." She says with a shrug of her shoulders as he smirks at her, "And you're welcome!"

* * *

***Moments Earlier***

Tally looked at the scene before her with a worried expression on her face. As soon as she had stepped in the kitchen and announced that they were starting to make supper, kids started to flood into the kitchen wanting to know what was for supper. She was being bombarded from every direction. She couldn't think of anything to say until a young boy, who looked to be 9 or 10 with flippy dark brown hair stood on the table with a small book in his hand. He yelled out to the crowd of people, "Listen up everyone! I know we're all hungry, but how are we supposed to get food if you're in our way?! Tally's in charge here and she can say that if you need to get out of the kitchen, you get out! I have a recipe book and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Tally couldn't help but laugh a little at what he said. He sure had a sense of humor. And he was pretty good at handling people. As he hopped off the table, people began to leave. Soon there were only a few boys and a girl left. The young boy walked over and extended the hand with the book in it. Tally smiled and said, "Thanks kid. I'm Tally, and you are?"

He replied back with a grin "I'm Caden. And I'd be happy to help, if you want me to."

Tally found out how to light the oven, and without burning anybody, or anything, lit it successfully. They were soon looking through the recipe book to find good food for supper, and were trying to decide between mac'n'cheese or spaghetti. Everyone was getting frustrated until one of the helpers found a bag of flour, ripped it open, took a handful and launched it at Caden's face. Now, nobody likes to get hit in the face by _flour _of all things, so naturally he grabbed a handful and flung it at another person. "FLOUR FIGHT!"

Tally and another girl who had been helping out dove under the table as mounds of flour flew through the air. She turned to the other girl, quickly introduced herself, and sent Arabella out to get the council. Somehow, by ducking and weaving, she managed to make it through the battlefield unharmed. She then very casually strolled away, leaving Tally defenseless.

* * *

***Present Time***

As the other three council members made their way to the kitchen, they heard screams and laughter getting louder by the step. Soon Germy broke into a run, with Ruby and Thomas trailing behind him. He suddenly stopped and Ruby ran into him. Thomas, seeing the danger slowed down and sidestepped him. Ruby got up rubbing her head and stood beside Germy. As she looked into the kitchen her eyes lit up, thinking how fun it would be. But since she was a council member, she needed to set a good example.

So there they stood, confused and worried for their friend in the chaos.

"Well do we go in there?" Ruby asked, looking at the boys on either side of her with a confused look on her face. She tried to peer into the kitchen, it was actually quite easy. On three sides there were walls, but the fourth side was open to the 'street' of the city. She could see Tally underneath a table in there and then a group of three of four boys who were having a flour fight.

"What are you guys going to do?" The girl who had retrieved them, Arabella, had caught up to them and she took a place on the other side of Thomas.

"I guess we should probably go in there…" Germy said with unsureness in his voice. A wicked grin grew on Ruby's face and a nervous one grew on Thomas's. Arabella just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just going to stay here and wait until it's all cleaned up." She said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight so she was leaning a little back. "Have fun."

And with that; Germy, Ruby, and Thomas charged into the kitchen. Germy grabbed two of the younger boys and tried to pull them apart, Thomas got in front of the flour so no more bags could be ripped open, and Thomas tried to yell at a couple more kids to stop. Tally came out from under the table and helped, too.

Within a few minutes the flour-throwing ceased and the kitchen had become covered in a layer of flour. Tally turned to the three boys in the kitchen, "I thought you guys were supposed to help me." She said, a hand on her hip as she looked accusingly at the four boys.

All of them looked down with guilty expressions on their faces. After a while, Caden was the first one to speak, "I'm really sorry." He simply said. He then nudged the guy standing next to him, "Aren't you gonna say something Connor?" He whispered through clenched teeth.

The boy next to him, Connor, also apologized. So did the other boy, Ray. The three of them then began to clean up the kitchen and a couple more kids drifted in to help start supper—for real this time.

Vivi came into the kitchen to help Tally and she brought along three other girl who had worked on the wagon with them, "Thanks so much for coming Meg and Lucy." Tally said with a smile as the four of them began to work. There was also a pair of twins helping in the kitchen, along with one of their friends. Thomas quickly left with the boys who had started the flour fight and Ruby had also left after the cooking started. Germy was about to leave and as he turned around was rewards with a clap on the shoulder.

"Nicely done, chief." Torrance said, giving his friend a wide smile. Jack was standing next to him and he also applauded mockingly. Standing next to them were three girls; Arabella and two other ones, "This is Aurora, Sam, and Arabella." He added in; first pointing to a girl with honey blonde hair and tan skin. Then he pointed to a girl with brown hair with green streaks and electric blue eyes. Finally he pointed to the girl from earlier.

"Hey." Germy said to the two girls he then looked to Arabella, "Hey again."

All three of them said 'Hey' back and then began to walk into the kitchen to see if they needed help, "Hey again." Torrance mocked in a high voice, shoving Germy as they walked away.

"I was being nice." Germy said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The dining hall of Cardin City was in a large red barn near the front. It was easy to find and very big inside. There were about ten picnic tables to sit at, counter for food to be laid out on, and a stage up front. It was also connected to the kitchen by a set of doors.

Kids had begun to gather in the dining hall of Cardin City as the time approached about eight thirty. Most of them were starving, seeing as they hadn't eaten since about lunch and they had been working all day.

Germy, Ruby, and Thomas were up on the stage, trying to stall for time as Tally prepared the final touches of dinner.

"We're hungry!" A younger kid shouted out from one of the tables. His friends agreed with him and the three council members exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

_"We're all starving, tired, cold, and bored. This is not going as planned. Not at all." Samantha* 14, Ontario_

* * *

"We have food!" Tally shouted, walking into the dining hall with plates of food. She placed them on the counters and kids began to grab them from all directions.

Tally went to sit at a table with the girls who had helped her in the kitchen; Vivi, Lucy, Meg, Sam,

Arabella, and Aurora. The girls quickly broke into chatter about events that happened in the kitchen and about how the food wasn't as bad as they thought it would be.

Germy was sitting with the older boys he had worked with today; Scorpio and Scorpius, Nikolai, Jack, and Torrance. A couple of the twelve and eleven year old boys sat at their table as well.

At another table sat a group of girls and boys who looked to range in age from ten to twelve sat with Ruby; so of the noticeable ones being the girl twins, Mirabelle and Julie. Along with Connor and Caden and some boys who they appeared to be friends with.

Finally, at a last table with Thomas, sat almost all of the younger kids; Ray was on the recognizable ones along with the bunkhouse of girls Ruby had put together earlier in the day.

"Cheers to a good first day!" Ruby called out, holding her water class above her head, "And for many more to come!" She added in.

"Cheers!" Was the word that ran itself around the room as more and more kids began to hold up their cups.

Dinner was an event that lasted about thirty minutes. Most of the kids were exhausted and all they really wanted to do was sleep. As soon as they were done eating they disposed of their plates in the kitchen to wash tomorrow and headed to their bunkhouses. The last people left were, of course, the Town Council.

"I guess we should read the journal tomorrow." Tally said, sitting herself on a picnic table, "It's almost nine. I think we should go to bed."

The other Council Members nodded their heads in agreement, "Any gold star ideas?" Ruby asked as they walked out of the dining hall.

"Crap. I completely forgot about that." Germy said, face-palming himself.

"I did too." Tally said, "I guess we'll have to look tomorrow."

"That sounds good." Thomas said. They then came to the clearing where they would have to go separate ways, "Good night."

"Night guys."

"Dream tight."

"See you bright and early."

* * *

Only two people were awake in Cardin City. And they just happened to be some of the youngest. Alice rolled over and whispered, "Sunny? Are you still awake?"

She could barely hear the "Yeah,"

Alice whispered back, "I'm kind of homesick. I miss my cousins."

Sunny whispers back, "I miss my Mamma, and Papa. I've never had a sleepover."

Alice looked with surprise in her eyes, "Well then, this is going to be special and you and I are going to stay and be friends untill we have to leave! Promise?"

Sunny grinned, "I promise!"

And then the last two kids fell asleep.


	13. Day 2, part 1

**_A/N: Hey guys! As you can tell, we've been working very hard to write and get this posted as soon we could. Let us know what you think by PMing or reviewing. See you later!_**

_Hey! We're working extremely hard and it's so much fun! Thanks for all the support and please review! Thanks!_

* * *

**Day 2 Part 1**

* * *

Tally nudged Ruby with her foot as she crept into her bunkhouse, "Ruby." She whispered.

Ruby grumbled and swatted her away.

Ruby get up!"

"I don't wanna!" Was the muffled reply from the sleeping bag on the floor.

Tally rolled her eyes, "Ruby, we're going to read the journal this morning."

Ruby opened her eyes, hopped out of bed, grabbed her shoes and coat, and ran out of the door before Tally could even blink. Then Tally ran right after her, making sure that the door was closed. She quickly caught up to Ruby and they walked to the boy bunkhouses, "Which bunkhouse was Germy in again?" Ruby asked Tally. Tally shrugged and replied back, "I don't know. Just go along the doors. If you spot Thomas, get him too."

Ruby nodded their heads and they parted to go to different bunkhouses. Tally walked up to Bunk 1. She hoped this is where Germy was; she didn't want to have to wake anyone up. She opened the door and stepped inside. It was still slightly dark about and she couldn't make anything out. Hoping she didn't trip over anyone she made her way through the room calling 'Germy' out every few seconds. Soon, she got a reply, "Tally?"

"Yeah?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm over here," Germy replied, "I'm going to make my way over, so don't freak if I bump into you."

"I won't."

He slowly made his way over to the door, tripping over Torrance in the process. At the same time Tally was making her way across the room. She had made it as far as Torrance before tripping over him at the same time as Germy. They grabbed each other and Tally blushed. Germy motioned for her not to make a sound, lifted her up, and moved her to the side they were supposed to be on. He grinned, put on his shoes, and left with Tally trailing behind once again.

* * *

"I found Thomas." Ruby said, motioning to the boy next to her as soon as Germy and Tally walked outside.

"Nice job, Rubes." Germy said, messing up her hair. She rolled her eyes and swatted his head away as Tally and Thomas laughed.

"Well are we ready to read the journal?" Thomas asked, looking around at the older and taller Council Members. They all nodded their heads and began the walk out of town towards the chapel. They saw Ari, Sam, and Aurora all walking towards the kitchen. Germy waved at them and they giggled. It wasn't long before they reached the chapel and entered the room.

In the room there was a table with four chairs and a journal covered in some sort of wrinkled brown fabric. Thomas sat down first, Ruby sat next to him, Tally sat next to her, and Germy sat next to her. Ruby happened to end up in front of the journal and she looked at her council members with a curious look, "Should I open it?" She asked.

"Go for it." Tally said, giving her a nudge with her elbow.

Ruby smiled excitedly and picked up the journal, flipping to the first page. It was a picture of Cardin City back in the 1800s when it had actually been a working city, "This is so cool!" Ruby squealed out, flipping the page.

On the next page there were words, and Ruby began to read them, "If you are reading this then you are in Cardin City; my hometown. It's 1885 and are pretty bleak around here. Pioneers are packing up and leaving. We couldn't make this work, but maybe you can build a better Cardin and a better world."

"Heck yah we can." Germy said, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The other council members laughed.

"Can I read now?" Thomas asked. Ruby nodded his head and slid the journal over to him, "If you want your town to work better than ours then divide your groups into four equal districts that live together and work together. Each of you should lead one; blue, yellow, red, and green."

"Now things are getting interesting." Tally said as Thomas handed her the book, "You'll be stuck with this decision for a really long time."

* * *

They then noticed a small wooden box that had been beside the journal when they came in. Ruby opened it, and inside were four stacks of coloured bandanas; red, blue, green and yellow. They looked at each other, then all raced to grab their colour. Germy had been the fastest and grabbed blue, while Tally grabbed green, Thomas grabbed yellow and Ruby was left with red. They looked once more in the box, and found four chalkboards.

"So, who do you all want?" Thomas asked. "Because I think I already know who I want."

"Then why don't we go youngest to oldest?" Tally replied.

"Well, I would like to have Sunny and Ray. They work really well with anyone. And they are my friends." Thomas said.

"Alright, then I want Julie and Bellie. They are so nice to me, and we work well together. Plus they are good with the animals!" Ruby chimed in.

Tally grinned with the realization that they were going to choose their friends, "I'm going to take Vivi, because she's my friend and she works well with anyone, and I'm also going to take Scorpio because I need a strong guy on my team to help out."

Germy nodded and thought about who to pick. Whoever he chose could either make the town thrive, or help it crash and burn. "I think I'll choose Ari, because she works really well and is nice, and also I want to pick Nikolai."

"Why? He doesn't seem to like you." Thomas inquired.

"Because, it's a challenge to myself, and to Nikolai. If we can work together, then this town can do well."

Everyone nodded and they continued to pick.

* * *

"I wonder where the leaders are." Vivi murmured softly as she, Meg, Lucy, and Aurora along with a couple of other kids began to cook breakfast in the kitchen. Many of the little kids had gone to the animal pen to check on the animals and the twin older boys, Scorpio and Scorpius along with Torrance, Arabella, and Sam had gone to collect water.

* * *

_"It's really surprising how well everyone is working together this morning for breakfast."Lucy* 13, British Columbia_

* * *

"We have water!" Torrance announced as a wagon filled with buckets of water pulled in behind him. The girls in the kitchen thanked them and then began to use all of it for one thing or another.

Arabella and Sam walked into the kitchen to help make breakfast and the boys went to go and try to wake up the kids who hadn't woken up yet which, surprisingly, there were quite few. A lot of the kids had nerves and a lot of energy for the second day in Cardin City.

The girls in the kitchen began to chat quietly among themselves as they made what looked to be a pancake batter of sorts. A couple of little kids would walk in occasionally to see what was being made for breakfast but most of it got done in peace—no flour fights this time.

"Hey guys." Tally said with a bright smile on her face, walking into the kitchen, "How did you all sleep?"

"My back hurts." A girl with tanned skin, light brown hair, and dark blue eyes called out from the back of the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas; a pair of yoga pants with a pink band around them and a yellow sweatshirt. The comment earned a couple laughs from around the kitchen.

"I agree." Tally said, taking a spot next to Vivi on the stove. Vivi was pouring the batter to make pancakes and she already had a stack going.

"Where were you?" Vivi asked with a curious expression.

"I was doing Council stuff." Tally said with a shrug, but she couldn't keep the smile from coming to her face.

"Cool." Vivi said, nodding her head. She then flipped the final pancakes and turned to Tally, "I think breakfast is ready!

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen grabbed the plates of pancakes and walked to the dining area. People immediately lined up, the cooks staying back to hand out the food. Ruby grinned as she noticed that everyone was eating where they had been sitting last night. But she noticed that Nikolai was sitting by himself. That really was going to be a challenge for Germy. Considering it looked like he would yell at anyone who sat near him.

But she put that in the back of her mind, because now they had their first meeting with the council. And they were splitting the kids into districts. That would not end with happy kids. But Ruby stood at the front of the room, on that miniature stage ready to do just that.

Germy started by clapping his hands together. Everyone quieted down as he began to speak, "Alright, so yesterday before we hopped on the wagon train, Jonathon told us about this Journal."

Tally continued from where he left off, "The Journal was written by the pioneers who lived here in the 1800s."

There was a murmur in the crowd. They were all a little spooked out by how old it was.

Thomas was next for speaking, "We read it this morning, and it told us to split you into four districts; Red, yellow, blue and green."

There was a lot more murmuring, and siblings and friends were hugging each other not wanting to be split apart.

Ruby said, with a small grimace, "We tried to keep friends and family together, but we had to make each district even. All of us council members are the leaders of the different districts. I'm head of Red, Thomas is Yellow, Germy's Blue and Tally has Green."

Then Germy steps forward, smiles and says, "Once your name is called, come to your district leader to get your bandana. This is how we'll recognize your district. I'll begin with my district. Scorpius, Arabella," He flashed a grin at her, "Borealis, Samantha, Caden, Connor, Nathan, Jason, and Nikolai."

Nikolai stood up, and said, "Why can't we choose our own district?! I don't want to be stuck with Germy or Scorpio!"

Germy grimaced, "Nikolai, we all agreed, the town and the council, that we could choose the districts. No one else is making a deal out of this. So just relax!"

Nikolai grabbed the bandana from Germy's hand and stormed back to his seat, shoving Ruby in the process. She lunged at him, but Thomas and Tally grabbed her before she could deal any damage. As soon as she calmed down, Tally started her list, "Alright so my district has Scorpio, Aurora, Vivi, Miles, Charlotte, Samuel, Bill, Cece and Alice."

Everyone was okay but Alice.

* * *

_"How am I going to be friends with Sunny if we're in different districts? I mean, we'll be working in different places all the time, and we'll be in different bunkhouses." Alice*8, Green _

* * *

Thomas stepped forward and said, "I took a while to think about this, but I do think I made great decisions. In my district I have Lucy, Meg,"

"It's Nutmeg, by the way,"

"Alright, Nutmeg, Emma, Zoe, Walt, Mario, Ray, Sunny and Blake."

Ruby grinned and bounced up to the front, nudging Thomas to the back, "I have the rest of you, but I don't know if everyone knows each other's names, so I'll say them out loud. In my fabulous Ruby Red district I have Torrance, Rosalie, Jack, Olin, Jess, Bryan, Hunter, Bellie,"

"It's Mirabelle, Ruby!"

"Fine, _Mirabelle, _and Julie. We all have bunkhouses that coordinate with our districts, so let's get going and move our stuff! Blue has one and two, Green has three and four, Yellow has five and six, and Red has seven and eight!"

* * *

_"Well that kept me with Olin and Hunter, so that's good. I'm just worrying about my little brother, Blake. I don't know how he is going to do on his own." Bryan* 12, Red. _

* * *

_"I'm so glad that I'm with Ruby. And my brother is in my district. I'm really happy about that, It's nice to know that he'll always be there." Julie* 11, Red. _

* * *

_"I'm glad that I'm with Mario. He's one of the only kids I've bonded with in the day we've been here." Walt* 11, Yellow. _

* * *

_"Well they separated me from Meg, but other than that it's ok. I guess. At least I have Samuel and Bill." Miles* 12, Green. _

* * *

_"Everyone is my district is either ten or fourteen and then there's me. The eleven year old girl. I'm not sure how much fun this is going to be…especially with Nikolai and Germy fighting." Borealis* 11, Blue. _

* * *

"Ok guys! I want girls in bunkhouse eight and boys in bunkhouse seven!" Ruby shouted out as her district separated into the two bunkhouses. The Red District got their stuff put away quickly and met up in the girls bunkhouse to have a quick meeting, "I guess I just want you all to get comfortable with each other…we're going to be together for forty days and I want everyone to get along." She said, sitting on a chair and looking down at her district.

"I agree." Torrance said from the back of the room. Him and Jack were sitting near each other and Julie was sitting next to Torrance. Mirabelle was sitting next to her. Rosalie and Jess were sitting nearer towards the front and Olin, Bryan, and Hunter were sitting behind them.

Ruby was happy to have picked a district with five girls and five boys; she was one of the only districts to do so.

"Do you guys wanna play the name game or something?" Ruby asked, looking around the room with an upbeat smile, "It'll give us something to do while the other districts get settled."

The group shrugged their shoulders and then moved into a circle, ready to have a bit of relaxing time from all of the work they had been doing over the past twenty-four hours.

* * *

"I'm so glad that we're together, Zoe." Emma said, throwing down her sleeping bag onto the floor of the yellow girl's bunkhouse, "I think I would flip if we weren't."

Zoe nodded her head in reply and then took a seat on the ground. The younger girl who was in their district, Sunny, followed her lead and Emma still stood up; still talking to Zoe who really wasn't paying attention.

The two other girls in their district, Lucy and Meg, walked in a few seconds later and set up their sleeping spaces near Emma. Zoe turned to Sunny, "You're Sunny, right?"

Sunny nodded her head and smiled, "That's me. I know you're either Emma or Zoe…but I don't know which one." She looked down in her lap, "Sorry about that."

Zoe laughed quietly, "I'm Zoe and it's fine. We're identical, so it's a common mistake. When worst comes to worst just remember I'm quiet and Emma's loud."

Sunny laughed and smiled, "Ok, sounds good."

"Hey guys!" Thomas said brightly, walking into the girl's bunkhouse with Ray, Walt, Mario, and Blake trailing behind him, "How are you guys doing?"

"Great!" Emma exclaimed. Lucy and Meg nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I just wanted to talk a little bit before we start working again." Thomas said as everyone began to sit on the ground, "I know that we have a lot of younger people in this district but I think if we remember that younger people can be just as smart as older people then we can do well and succeed!" He said, looking around the room with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Yah!" The three louder girls cheered out. Sunny and Zoe exchanged smiles and the four other boys made some sort of hopeful noise as Thomas began to speak some more.

* * *

"Are you sure Sunny can't join our district?" Alice asked Tally once more as they were moving their belongings into the new bunkhouses.

Tally nodded her head, "I'm positive Alice. I'm really sorry that you two got separated but I'm sure that you'll be able to make good friends with Cece. She's nine, just a year older than you." She said, gesturing to the girl. Alice looked up at Tally with a nervous expression and Tally gave her a hug, "You'll be ok. I'm always here, too. And you can hang out with Sunny all day."

"Tally! Can you help us?!" Vivi called out from outside the bunkhouse.

"Please!" Charlotte added in.

"We're begging you!" Aurora called out last with desperation in her voice.

Tally turned towards the two younger girls in the bunkhouse, "I'll be back soon, I promise." She then left to go help Charlotte and Vivi.

"Did you get separated from your friend?" Cece asked, walking over to Alice. Alice nodded her head, "Me too. I was good friends with Rosalie, but she's in the red district."

"It stinks." Alice said, pouting her lip and sitting down on the ground.

Cece nodded her head, "Does that mean that we should be friends?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Well there isn't anyone else in this district our age."

"Friends?" Cece asked, looking over at Alice with a smile. Alice nodded her head and they both started giggling with Tally walked in with the rest of the district behind her.

"Are you doing better Alice?" Tally asked, walking over to the younger girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice nodded her head.

Aurora, Vivi, and Charlotte exchanged smiles; happy to see that the younger girls were becoming more and more accustomed with their new lives in Cardin City. Samuel, Miles, and Bill didn't seem to be paying attention; they were talking about something. But from behind Vivi you could see a small smile coming on Scorpio's face.

"I think this deserves a group hug!" Tally exclaimed pulling the younger girls into a hug. The younger boys resisted, but Aurora and Charlotte pulled them in. Scorpio seemed to take a step back but Vivi grabbed him, "Go Green!"

* * *

"Seriously. Why did you pick me?" Nikolai spat out from the corner of the blue boys bunkhouse. The rest of the district was sitting on the floor and talking about Cardin City life but Nikolai had refused.

Germy looked at Nikolai with an expressionless face, "Just like I told you before. And the time before that. This town needs to work and I'm the only one who can get you to work."

"Yah, good luck with that." Nikolai said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you guys going to fight?" Jason asked excitedly. Caden, Connor, and Nathan all nodded their heads and looked between the two boys. Scorpius and Germy exchanged pained looks and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"I'd hurt him too much." Nikolai spat out. Germy rolled his eyes and was about to say something but Sam beat him to it.

"Can you guys just stop. _Please._" She said, looking at the two older boys, "There are little kids here."

Germy looked over to the three girls in his district. Borealis was nodding her head, agreeing with Sam, and Arabella caught Germy's eye and shook her head, 'Stop.' She mouthed.

"Can you just _try _to get along with us?" Germy asked Nikolai.

Nikolai rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Ohmygod!" Arabella and Sam exclaimed at the same time, causing Borealis to burst into a fit of laughter.

"You guys are worse than catty girls." Arabella added in.

"Really. You are." Sam said, laughing a little bit. The younger boys also began to laugh and soon enough Germy and Scorpius joined in. Everyone was laughing except for the older boy in the corner who rolled his eyes once again and crossed his arms, refusing to show any emotion.

* * *

Tally knocked on the Blue district's bunkhouse door. It got really quiet, and Germy opened the door. He smiled and said, "It's just Tally guys, you can relax."

Everyone started talking again and Germy walked outside and closed the door. "So, what do you want?" He asked.

"I thought we- I mean the council- should get together and talk about who's getting the-" Tally lowered her voice, "star."

He nodded, opened the door and shouted to them that he had to go do council stuff. Then he jumped off the porch, and walked to the Yellow bunkhouses with Tally trailing behind once again.

* * *

Once everyone had assembled, they walked to the Chapel. Somewhere in their mind, they knew this was where all their decisions would be made. As they settled back into their respectiive spots, Ruby said, "Alright, so who do you think should get the Gold Star? I haven't seen anyone that stood out to me yet."

Everyone nodded. "Well, I think that Vivi, or Arabella worked hard in the Kitchen, both this morning and last night. But nobody's done anything extraordinary!"Tally exclaimed.

Thomas looked deep in thought, and Germy nudged him. Thomas nodded and said, "Well Jonathon said he'd be back in a few days for the meeting where you can go home. That's probably when we're going to award the star. So we still have 2 day, and if anyone does something amazing by then, we'll give it to them."

Germy grinned and said, "You're too smart for your age Thomas."

Thomas smiled and shrugged. Ruby clapped her hands together and said, "Well if that's it, the I'm going to get back to my district, so we can get back to whatevere we need to do. Meeting adjourned!"

They all laughed and walked out of the Chapel. As soon as they stepped out, they heard a bell ringing. They looked around confused, while people piled out of their bunkhouses with the same looks on their faces. Someone figured out where the noise was coming from and ran towards it. People looked at each other then ran right after them. Soon they reached Jonathon, who was ringing the bell by a big board with four labels on it; Upper Class, Merchants, Cooks and Laborers. He smiled and waved them closer.


	14. Day 2, Showdown

_**Hey guys! It's Luvlife113! Sorry it's been a little while since the last chapter...we've both just been pretty busy. Anyways, have fun reading and please review! Also, we're always open to ideas! Leave us some! XOXO.**_

_**Hey everyone, it's dreamlover99! Nice to see you all again. As Luvlife just said, we have been super busy. We're looking forward to getting back into our routines, and getting this out. Well, have fun reading, and leave us any of your ideas.**_

* * *

Day 2, Showdown

* * *

"Pioneers, gather up! Hi guys."

Everyone that was already gathered murmured a 'Hi Jonathon' back.

He smiles and says, "Pioneer living is tough, isn't it?"

There was a chorus of 'Yeahs' thorughout the crowd and one "My back hurts Jonathon!"

He laughed and said, "Who thinks this has been totally chaotic?"

A few people raise their hands, but most stay by their sides.

Jonathon looks around and focuses on Blake, "Blake, you're a little quiet over here. How's this on you? You're only 8! Do you miss your parent's"

Blake nods and murmurs out, "Yeah."

"I think we all miss our parents."

There were a few more yes' and a couple of sniffles. "Well, I think it's about time we get a little more order here, don't you?"

There was a lot of cheering, as the camera pans towards the board with the labels on it. Jonathon's voice carries over, "This board lays out all of the jobs that this town need's in ordeer to run. Cooking, cleaning and even running stores!" Some yelled out "Yay! Candy!"

He laughs and continues, "You guys are going to be managing stores in Cardin City, filled with cool stuff. You'll even run a soda saloon, where root beer is only a nickel! How does that sound?"

Everyone yelled "Good!"

* * *

_"This is amazing! I'm just afraid people won't work as much, if there's a saloon or toys to play with!" Tally*13, Green_

* * *

"Now, I know you guys are wondering how you're going to buy stuff at the stores-"

Germy bursts in, "Don't worry, I have my own emergency credit card! This counts as an emergency, right?"

Everyone burst out laughing, even Jonathon. Once he had stopped laughing, Jonathon continued, "As you can see on the board now, you get paid for doing your jobs."

Lots of cheering ensued, with a couple of groans mixed in. "Laborers get 10 cents for hauling water and cleaning latrines." "Eww," Somebody burst out. Lots of people wrinkled their noses. "Jonathon, if you think I'm going anywhere near that death-trap, you are really not right in the head."

People nodded their heads. "Well, some of you might get cooks who get 25 cents. Or Merchants, who get 50 cents for running all the stores. If you're really lucky, you could be Upperclass, who get paid a full dollar for no assigned chores. They could still help out. We're gonna figure out who gets what, fairly. In true old time fashion. We're gonna have a Showdown!"

There is a lot of wide eyes at this realization. Jonathon smiles, "It's district against district, to earn your job and your paycheck. Here's what I need you to do! In these bags I have your showdown uniforms." He starts to hand out the bags to the district leader. Thomas grabs his, and looks as if he's going to fall over. Lucy grabs him and takes one of the bags.

Jonathon continues to talk, "So everybody get suited up and pumped up."

Cheers start to erupt from the crowd. "It's Showdown time you guys!"

* * *

"Are you guys pumped?" Germy cheered to his district as they ran to the bunkhouses to change.

"Yah!" The four younger guys yelled out. The girls and Scorpius let out some cheers and Nikolai just stood there with an expressionless face.

Germy caught sight of him and rolled his eyes as he began to hand out the packs which contained the Showdown gear. He tossed four bags to the younger boys and handed Scorpius' to him, because he was standing next to him. He then walked over to the girls and gave them theirs.

"Thanks." Arabella said with a smile as the three girls walked into the bunkhouse to change. Germy smiled back and then shoved Nikolai his.

"You better work hard in this Showdown Nikolai. If you don't our whole district is going to be in trouble." Germy then began to walk to the boys' bunkhouse to change, the other boys following his lead.

* * *

"Woah, there's a lot of stuff in here." Tally said, pouring out the contents of the rucksack onto the floor. There were a pair of sweatpants and a pair of shorts, both reading Cardin City in a corner. There was also a shirt, sweatshirt, and rain jacket of her district color, Green, with a nameplate where her name was printed.

"What are you guys going to wear?" Vivi asked, looking around the room at the girls. Alice and Cece shrugged their shoulders and Charlotte held up the sweatpants and the sweatshirt, "Good idea." Vivi said, nodding her head.

"I hope we don't get stuck as laborers." Cece whispered to Alice, although all the girls in the room could hear her. The three older girls exchanged looks, not sure if she was doing it on purpose or not.

"Me too." Alice whispered back, also being loud enough so that the other girls could hear.

Vivi, Charlotte, and Tally just shrugged their shoulders and exchanged smiles as they began to get changed for the showdown, also hoping that they wouldn't get stuck as laborers.

* * *

"Ok guys, I'm sure that we're going to do great in this." Thomas said, walking around the boys bunkhouse where the whole Yellow District had met up before the showdown.

"I know we're going to do great in this." Sunny called out from her spot near Lucy and Meg. The district laughed at the younger girl's outburst.

"Just remember that we have to work together as a team and if we do that then we'll succeed." Thomas said, looking around at his district.

"That's like the 20th time you've said something like that today, kiddo." Meg called out from the back of the room with a warm smile. You could tell that she didn't mean it in a harsh way, though, and Thomas smiled back at her.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop." He paused and looked back at her, "And don't call me kiddo."

* * *

A bell chimed once again and Ruby basically dragged her district out of the girls bunkhouse where they were having a meeting, "C'mon guys! Let's go! We gotta hurry up if we want to win this thing!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down as they began to run towards the sound.

"Calm down, Ruby." Torrance said with a laugh as he jogged beside her, "Don't want to waste all of your energy on the way there." Ruby nodded her head and you could tell she respected his opinion. She was about to say something back but Julie and Mirabelle finally caught up to her.

"We better not get laborers, Rub." Julie said, mock-glaring at her new friend.

"Yah," Mirabelle added in as they got closer to the Showdown set, "I don't clean toliets."

"Well I don't either, so my district isn't coming in laborers." Germy said, passing infront of the three girls and going over to stand with Torrance. They talked for a little bit as the rest of the town filed into the where the Showdown was being held, each district standing behind their district leader.

As everyone filed in, you could feelthe level of energy coming off of everyone. But some faces showed signs of nevousness as they looked out to where the showdown was set up. It looked like there were fountains, everywhere in the ground. Their line of sight moved to the huge oil pumps that looked nearly impossible to move. Then they focused on the 3 bottles on tables with each of the districts colour on them. Lastly they focused on Jonathon who grinned, "Welcome to your very first Showdown!" "Woooo!" "This showdown is all about teamwork and leadership. Each district is going to grab one of these pumps, head out to the field, and find all the pipes in the ground. Drop your pump on the pipe, pump as fast as you can and water will spurt out of the top. That's when you grab a bucket. Catch as much water as you can, and run back to your tables with the bottles on it and fill those bottles to the top. But here's the thing, the pipes spray different colours. Red, blue, yellow and green." There were a lot of groans. It had seemed so easy, but now it was difficult. "And you can only fill a bottle with your districts colour. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_"We have a lot of younger kids, so I'm not sure how we'll do. I mean look at blue! They have Scorpius, Germy and Nikolai. 3!" Thomas*, Yellow_

* * *

_"Frankly, I'm surprised no one yelled at me when I choose Scorpius and Nikolai for my district, along with Ari and Sam. That's five fourteen year olds in one district…we're going to beast." Germy*14, Blue._

* * *

"I'll give you guys a couple minutes to make a game plan but then we're going to start." Jonathan said, "Oh and also; if you complete this within an hour you'll get a choice of a reward to help improve your town!"

A cheer went up among the kids and then they split into district huddles so they could figure out a plan.

"Ok," Ruby said in the red district huddle, "Torrance, Jack, Olin, Bryan, and Hunter…you guys are going to be in charge of pumping. Jess, Rosalie, Julie, and Bellie; you guys will catch it and run it back and forth…if the boys aren't pumping they can help run. I'll do the map."

The cameras panned to Tally, leading the green district huddle, "Ok I want the older kids to pump. Vivi, I want you to lead the younger kids in catching the water and running it back and forth." She paused and Vivi nodded her head, "I'll read the map. Hands in guys! Go Green!"

"Alright, I know that we're a young district but I'm sure we'll be fine." Thomas said, "Older kids will pump younger ones will catch. I'll be in charge of the map. I'm sure we'll be fine, guys. We just have to work really well as a team."

Finally, the cameras panned to the blue district. Everyone was in a huddle except for Nikolai, who was standing off to the side, "Don't worry about Nikolai, guys. I'll handle him later. Anyways, Scorpius and I will move tower and pump…I'll try to get Nikolai to help with that and Caden and Jason…you guys will help too." He said, gesturing to the two boys. He then turned to the other five kids in his district, "Borealis, Sam, Connor, and Nathan…you guys will catch. Arabella, you're in charge of the map and then helping out wherever you're needed."

"Ready guys?" Jonathan shouted.

"Yeah!"

"GO!" He started the stopwatch and the kids tore open the maps. Everyone quickly found their tower and the first spout that they needed to go to. Even Nikolai helped the blue district in moving their tower. Arabella quickly pointed towards their first pipe. They raced over and started pumping like madmen. She looked over to see where the other teams were as she grabbed a bucket. The green district had started in the middle, and already was pumping, with the younger kids running frantically, water slopping everywhere. The red district was right up front, Ruby yelling commands and pumping as hard as her little arms could. For such a young kid, she was strong. When Arabella looked towards the yellow district, she noticed that they were farther away. At the very last pump. Thomas had to be either really dumb, or extremely intelligent for leaving the front for last.

"45 minutes left! And it looks like green is in the lead!"

Arabella, weaved through the crowd, just as she had during the flour fight. She looked toward the other teams bottles and noticed Jonathon was right. Green was in the lead, then blue, then red and finally yellow. As she poured her bucket, she smiled. They had already moved to the next pipe, and were steadily moving.

Thomas grimaced at the sight in front of him. The oldest were pumping but too much water was coming out. He yelled out, "Pump slower! Too much water coming out at once. We can't catch it all!" They slowed down, and soon they were catching up. He glanced towards Jonathon who yelled , "30 minutes left! Green in the lead, followed by blue! Do you guys want that reward?"

"Yeah, Jonathon!"

Tally giggled and then immediately got back to pumping. She looked over to Scorpio, who had a grim expression and was casually pumping. It nearly was over, and they were half a bottle away from winning. "C'mon guys, run! I want that upper class so bad!"

* * *

_"Sometimes Tally is a little over the top and doesn't realize that she's standing around just thinking. But she stopped that as soon as we started pumping. She worked hard and motivated us." Scorpio, 15, Green_

* * *

Soon only 15 minutes were left. Nikolai looked at his team as they carried the pump to their last pipe. He glanced over towards Sam, who was across from him. She was laughing with Germy about something he joked about. A scowl formed on Nikolai's face. He liked Sam, and Germy liked Arabella. So he should just leave Sam alone. Speaking of Arabella, Nikolai looked over at her, she was pointing towards the pipe, and the lowered their pump. She looked at the map again, but no one seemed to notice. They pumped quickly, not noticing the wrong colour flowing through the tube. Arabella screamed out, "Stop! It's the wrong colour pipe!"

Nikolai glanced towards Arabella and then looked towards Germy, who had a surprised look on his face. Nikolai stormed over to Germy and practically yelled in his face, "Why did you put her in charge of the map?! She's clearly not able to see what colour is which!"

Arabella's face switched from a look of confusion to a look of anger in about two seconds. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Germy beat her to it, "She made a mistake, dude. Everyone makes mistakes." He then turned to Arabella, "Where do we go?"

She looked to the map and pointed to another pipe, about ten feet to the left. Everyone began to lift the tower except Nikolai who just stood there.

"Are you going to help?" Germy asked, looking over at the teenage boy. He shook his head.

"I'm not helping until I know that's the right pipe."

"Do you want to see the map?" Arabella asked, holding out the piece of paper.

"Red wins Upperclass! 12 minutes left guys!" Jonathan shouted out as the red district burst into cheers. The blue district exchanged nervous glances, they had to finished this last pipe and they still had a little less than half of the last bottle left.

"We don't have time for that, just help us move it Nikolai." Germy said as they district began to move the pump to the pipe. Nikolai still didn't move, but the blue district made it to their pump fine without him.

"Ok, let's pump guys. We have a lot of catching up to do!" Germy called out as he, Scorpius, Caden, and Jason all began to pump. Nikolai continued to stand with his arms crossed, "Help Nikolai!" Germy yelled.

"Green district comes in as Merchants! 9 minutes guys!"

A look of panic crossed Arabella's face as she ran the first bucket to the bottle that still needed to be filled. You could tell that the blue district was getting nervous. The yellow district looked fine, they only need a little more and could easily finish…but the town looked nervous for the blue district. Especially because something was brewing between Nikolai and Germy.

"Nikolai!" Germy yelled, a stern look crossing over his face, "We need your help!"

"Well I don't want to help." Nikolai said, crossing his arms and leaning on the pump, "Not under stupid leadership like you."

"Excuse me?" Germy questioned, shock in his voice. A smirk crossed Nikolai's face and Germy's face began to get red from anger. He stopped pumping and stalked over to where Nikolai was standing.

"Yellow district are the cooks! 7 minutes left blue district!"

"C'mon blue!" Vivi and Tally called out from the crowd of people. They then exchanged nervous looks, not knowing if the blue district would finish in time.

"Just keep pumping." Sam said to the younger boys we were working at a fast pace, "You're in charge of them, Scorpius. I'll deal with them." She said, pointing towards the two teens who were walking away from the pump and yelling words at each other.

When Sam reached them the first punch was thrown. Nikolai threw one at Germy's shoulder, but he dodged it easily enough. Germy was about the throw one back but Sam grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"Quit it!" She exclaimed, glaring at the two boys, "We have about six minutes to finish this and we're not going to finish it if you two keep fighting!"

The boys exchanged dirty looks and then looked back towards Sam.

"I refuse to listen to him." Nikolai said, crossing his arms.

Sam gave him a pleading look, "Please. Just listen to him for five minutes."

The three of them then looked at each other silently until Nikolai finally gave in and nodded his head, "Fine."

"Let's go." Sam said, walking back to the pump.

"Thanks Sam." Germy said, smiling at her. She gave him a smile back and then jogged back to the pump so that they could finish in time.

"How much more do we need to finish?" Germy asked Arabella.

"About half of one of the small buckets." She said, "And we have about four minutes to do it."

Germy then began to call out orders and soon enough they had all the blue-colored water that they needed with about a minute and thirty seconds left, "Run Ari!" He yelled, pushing the bucket into her arms as she began to sprint all the way from the back of the lot to the front where the bottles were.

Her arms were shaking as she poured the water into the bottle but, with fifteen seconds left, they finished just in time to win the reward.

* * *

"_The town was extremely close to losing the reward because of Nikolai and Germy's fight. Thank God that Sam was there to save the day…I just don't want to see what is going to happen between the boys in the future. One of them could really get hurt." Vivi* 13, Green. _

* * *

"_We were so close to being hated by the town. Thank God Sam was there…that took guts. I couldn't have done it." Borealis* 11, Blue. _

* * *

"_I can't believe we actually get the reward!" Sunny* 9, Yellow. _

* * *

"Congrats guys!" Jonathan exclaimed as the town had finally stopped cheering and had quieted down. Smiles were on most of the kids faces as they looked towards Jonathan to see what they would win for their reward, "You finished just in time!" He looks towards the blue district and so does the rest of the town.

"Yah…" Germy mutters quietly, looking down. "We had a bit of a setback, but luckily Sam was there." Caden piped up. "If she hadn't butt in, I bet their faces would look like the spaghetti we had last night."

Everyone laughed except for Nikolai. He looked as if he had swallowed a gallon of lemon juice. Sam nudged him and told him, "Suck it up, buttercup. Think of it this way, we won the reward. That's all that matters."

Jonathon had continued to smile throughout that entire conversation. "Well, council, you're going to pay your districts in buffalo nickels-that's what the pioneers used. Here you go Red, Upper Class, $1.00 each. Green, merchant's, 50¢ each. Sorry Yellow, just a little lighter, careful Thomas don't drop it, 25¢ each. And Blue, just a little bit of money, 10¢ each. You guys all pulled together and won Thia reward! Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yeah!"

"Hurry up, Jonathon, I'm soaked to the bone- Ari, how are you still dry?!"

"Don't know, I just dodged everything."

Jonathon raised his eyebrows, and continued to talk, "Well, your reward is a choice."

There were alot of confused stares.

"On my right," He motioned to a huge box on hihs right, "I have 7 new outhouses! No more waiting in line! But a lot more latrines to wash, laborers."

He then motioned to a smaller box on his left, "In here, I have an old-time TV! Lot's of fun, just don't get sucked in, or you'll forget your chores!"

Their was loud cheering. People were conflicted about how to choose. "Get the TV!" "Get the outhouses! I can't stand being in there!"

Jonathon nodded, "Well, Council you run this town so you get to make this decision. Take a walk, decide and come back.

* * *

"This is huge! People are either going to love or hate us for this." Tally said as they walked away.

"But they won't. Because you're very likable." Germy smiled. Tally blushed, and grinned.

Ruby looked towards them, quite confused. She quickly got over it and spoke, "Listen, we need those outhouses. It is an hour wait, to even get in one. And that TV? Well it'll keep us entertained, sure. But how much do you bet that they're all just going to laze around and do nothing?"

Thomas nodded his head in agreement. "No one is going to want to work with a TV around."

The two older members looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"Have you made your decision?" Jonathon asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yup." Germy said. "We chose the outhouses. Don't look at me like that, Walt."

"Is that your final decison?"

"Yeah, people would laze around all day *Cough* Nikolai *Cough* and not do their chores."

Everyone was cheering and Arabella grinned towards Germy, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and Torrance nudged him, laughing about the fact that the guys would be taking over the outhouses.

* * *

_"I'm glad that the council chose the outhouses. It means no more gasmasks are needed after the boys have been through it." Julie*11, Red_

* * *

The camera pans back to the town, where the 7 new outhouses are set up right beside the old one. People are milling around town, waiting for anything to happen.

Mario, Walt, Nathan, Jason, Connor, Bill, Samuel, and Caden are running around seeming to be playing tag or a game of some sorts.

"You're it!" Mario yells, tagging Caden and then running away. Caden laughs and then begins to run towards Walt like a maniac.

Alice, Cece, and Sunny are sitting in a hammock and holding stuffed animals that they brought, "This one is named Fluttershy." Cece says, holding up a stuffed bear for the other two to see. Sunny hugs her own teddy bear closer and Alice nods her head, leaning back into the hammock.

Blake, Ray, and Thomas are also on that side of the town and are walking around without much of a purpose, "Do you want to go see the animals?" Thomas asks, looking towards the two boys who nod their heads.

The camera pans towards the middle of town where Jess is sitting on the boardwalk which all of the important town stores are on. A crowd has formed around her, including Borealis, Rosalie, Mirabelle, Ruby, Hunter, Bryan, and Julie. They are all singing along to one of the songs and seem to be having a good time, _"Hey Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way she moves ain't fair ya know."_

As the camera pans out you can see Zoe, Emma, and Charlotte are walking towards them, giggling as they do so. Farther away, Olin, Miles, and Meg are coming too, "C'mon Miles!" Meg shouts as Miles walks faster to catch up with his sister. Olin laughs and also walks faster.

Finally, the camera pans to the side of the town where the saloon is. In the saloon sits all of the older kids—everyone except for Nikolai.

"I still can't believe that Nikolai almost lost us the showdown today." Scorpius says, rolling his eyes, "He's such a pessimistic person—why is he even here if he isn't going to try?"

"What I can't believe was that he had the guts to throw a punch at you!" Torrance exclaims to Germy, resting his feet on the table as he lightly punches his friend in the upper-arm, "Does he not see those guns?"

"What guns?" Arabella asks with a smirk from the other end of the table. Torrance gives Germy an obvious look and the girls erupt into laughter—at least, everyone except for Tally who exchanges a small glance with Vivi. Vivi just shrugs her shoulders and they both turn back to the group.

"Well seriously, though. Thanks for helping today Sam. Your help made us as a town win." Germy said, looking over at the girl sitting between Arabella and Torrance. She shrugged her shoulders in response and looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Nikolai asked, walking into the saloon with the door banging behind him. Germy couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes which Torrance noticed and he began to chuckle.

"We're not talking about you, Nikolai." Sam said, looking towards the boy, "Why don't you just come and join our conversation? It's not like there's anything else to do."

The room is silence for a moment, but then Nikolai begins to drag a chair over and put it into the circle. Sam scoots over to make room for him between her and Torrance and he sits down.

"So…" Vivi says, trying to break the awkward silence. From that she only gets an eruptions of giggles from Tally and the rest of the group is either smiling or trying to think of something else to say. But before they could, one of their stomachs growled, and everyone burst out laughing. "Guess I'm hungry from all that heavy lifting." Germy laughed.

"Speaking of hunger, do you think they have supper ready?"

"Doubtful. Probably couldn't tell a frying pan from a pot-"

At that exact moment, Nutmeg decided to walk in. She glared at Torrance, and announced to the mass of older kids, "Supper's ready! Get ready to eat your words, Torrance."

Everyone in the room went, "Ooh." And stood up to leave Saloon. Vivi and Tally stood up first, following behind Nutmeg and chatting with her happily. Scorpio and Scorpius followed behind them, and then Aurora, Torrance, Germy, and Arabella followed behind them and laughing about something. Finally, behind them, was Nikolai and Sam. She gave him a reassuring smile and he continued to look straight ahead.

* * *

As soon as supper had been served, Torrance grimaced. He had a feeling that Nutmeg would try to poison him. Aurora flopped in the seat beside him, looked at him, then looked at his food, and laughed. "She's not gonna poison you Tor. Nutmeg is one of the nicest kids here."

He glanced at the food and tentatively took a bite. He took a minute, then wolfed the rest down. Aurora laughed again. "You are really a wierd guy."

"Well, weird is good. So be nice."

"You are such a freak, Tor." Julie said, walking in front of their table with Mirabelle, Ruby, and Mario following her. Torrance gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes, laughing.

"That's your sister...right?" Vivi asks, taking a spot at the table across from Torrance and Aurora. Torrance nods his head and Aurora leans over to look at her.

"Seems like a sweet girl."

Torrance nods his head, "She is."

* * *

Soon, night fell. Kids grabbed their bedding, and snuggled in for the night Alice and Cece were talking and giggling until Aurora threw a rolled up sock at them. "Quiet down you two! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

They giggled once more, and fell asleep.

* * *

Nikolai couldn't sleep. Usually on nights with this warm air, he would just pass right out. But not tonight. He got up out of bed, and walked to the door, cursing as he tripped over Jason. He found a piece of chalk, and walked around town, with the chalk in his hand and one thing on his mind.


	15. Day 3, Part 1

_Hey guys. It's Luvlife113 here! Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews last time. The response was great, it was amazing to hear feedback for this story! We're trying to get on a schedule to upload the chapters on so bear with us for now. Haha. Anyways, thanks again and please review. XOXO!_

**_Like LuvLife said, we are trying to get on schedule. Which is very difficult, seeing as how we have to manage both of our own lives. I think I like this chapter the most so far, and I hope you all like it too. I really do want to thank everyone for reviewing, because this makes my day when I see them. So, read on!_**

* * *

Day 3, Part 1

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes and rolled over. It was early, and he could easily tell that. It was his internal clock, his Grandfather told him. Up with the sun, and down at the moon. He and his Grandfather always talked about stuff like that. He would tell Thomas stories of the old days, where there were amazing sights and even better people. Thomas longed to be one of the Greats. So he would come out and think every morning. This morning was exceptionally quiet. Not even the birds were singing. He stretched out and gazed at the town before him. It was beautiful, he thought to himself. And it's amazing that we are going to make it better, one day at a time. But then something caught his eye. A small flash of white on a dark building, with a red sign. He walked over to it, and as he got closer he realized what it was. He looked at it, with his head cocked to the side, studying the writing as if it were a foreign language. What he could decipher, did not seem good. Not at all.

It was then that he realized where exactly he was. The Red girls' bunkhouse. He knew that Ruby was in there, and he knew she was the first one to go to, at least at the moment. He knocked on the door, hoping that it was Ruby who answered. He didn't feel like having to explain anything - no matter how large his vocabulary was, this was not the time. Soon the door opened, and a very tired Ruby, with her hair still in braids, opened her mouth to ask what was happening, but he dragged her over to where the words were written and pointed her towards it. Her mouth dropped open and muttered the words,"This is not good, not good at all."

"Should we get Tally or Germy?" Thomas said as he glanced towards Ruby. Her face was nearly unreadable, but he could notice a small smirk making its way onto her face. "No."

"No?"

"No, we're doing this ourselves. As the younger council members, we need to prove ourselves. So we are going to deal with Nikolai, and this _vandalism_."

"Are you sure about this Ruby?" Thomas asks, walking quickly alongside the older girl. Her face was beginning to fume red with anger and her pace quickened. She nodded her head and began to read the words written in blue chalk.

"Well Nikolai obviously wrote it." She said, gesturing to the words written all over the town, "It says a lot of bad stuff about the blue district. First, Nikolai hates the blue district. 2nd, he's one of the oldest kids in the town. He probably uses these words in his sleep."

"Do _you _know those words?" Thomas asks, sitting on the stoop of one of the buildings and looking up at her.

"They're swear words, Thomas. A lot of people know what they are."

"Oh." Thomas says simply, looking down. Ruby begins to giggle a little bit but stops when Thomas looks back up at her with an upset look on his face.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings or something..." Ruby says awkwardly, walking over to Thomas and giving him a pat on the back. He shrugs his shoulders and she takes a deep breath in, "Well I guess we should probably do something about this."

"What happened?" A voice calls out as a boy walks out from the yellow boys bunk. He looks over at Thomas with a confused look as he tries to read what was written.

"Someone vandalized the town, Mario." Thomas says, walking over to him. Mario glanced at the writing on the door and the realization hit him. There were definitely some rude things wrote, and he knew his mother would have washed his mouth out with soap if he repeated any of it. He then turned back to Thomas, and asked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Ruby stood tall beside Thomas and grinned, "We are going to go get Nikolai, because he is the one who did this to our town."

Mario glanced nervously over her shoulder. "Well, I think you don't need to get him, because he's right there" He pointed towards Nikolai, who didn't even notice the crowd of younger kids forming in front of him. Ruby turned around and marched over to him, her face a mask of no emotion. Nikolai looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "Hey there Squirt, why are you up so early?"

She shakes her head and says, "One, my names not Squirt, it's Ruby. Two, writing insults on the walls of the town, using words that are super inappropriate is why I'm up. And three, you should probably run now."

A look of confusion crossed Nikolai's face, but was immediately replaced with a look of pain. He crumpled to the ground, with a bright red face and tears streaming down his face. He gasped and Ruby stood there with a little grin on her face. "Whoops. My foot must have slipped and kicked you where the sun don't shine. Sorry." She laughed with the rest of the younger kids.

Thomas stepped from side to side. He was quite nervous. Nikolai was definitely not a nice guy, but he didn't need to be in pain. He looked at Ruby and tapped her shoulder. She turned around her hair looking as if it were on fire. He whispered, "I don't think we should have done that. It really hurts when you kick a guy there."

She just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Well, he shouldn't have written those things about Germy."

"Speaking of Germy, where is he right now?" Aurora had suddenly appeared from nowhere. She towered over the youngest inhabitants, looking at them inquisitively. Ruby looked at her with an anxious look on her face. Aurora shook her head at Ruby, and then spoke again, "Does Germy know what you're doing? And has anyone else seen the writing around town? Nikolai, why are you on the - oh. That's what's happening."

Thomas tapped her arm, but she didn't notice. He tapped her arm again, until she responded, "Tommy, you really need to learn to speak up."

He laughed, "Its Thomas, like Thomas Edison. And I'm plenty loud. Plus, I was going to get Germy but Ruby said we needed to prove ourselves."

Aurora shook her head again, "Well, I see you handled it pretty well. Anyways, I'm going to go get him now, so Nikolai , you should probably stop bawling your eyes out or Germy's going to laugh so much." Aurora then walked away towards the blue district bunkhouses.

Thomas turned back to Nikolai, who released a moan from his mouth. He was obviously still very much in pain and you could tell he was trying not to show it, "Need a hand?" Thomas asked, walking over to Nikolai with an extended hand.

"Not from you, you little brat." He spat out, swatting the younger boy's hand away and trying to stand up alone. A look of hurt crossed Thomas's face and he walked back over to where a posse of younger kids had formed including himself, Ruby, Mario, Ray, Walt, Mirabelle, Julie, and Jess.

"Don't listen to him, he's the jerk." Ruby said, glaring in Nikolai's direction and placing a comforting hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Alright, alright. What happened?" Germy asked, walking into the center of all the activity. Aurora, Torrance, Tally, and Vivi followed behind him. Tally was trying to catch up to his long stride and Vivi was following behind Torrance and Aurora lazily. It looked as if she had been dragged out of the bunk by Tally and didn't have a choice in if she wanted to come or not.

"Nikolai _vandalized _the town!" Ruby exclaimed, walking over to Germy and pointing towards all the vulgar words written around the town. Thomas walked over to the two other council leaders and Tally also joined them. Germy and Tally then looked around and a shock look grew upon Germy's face.

"Well he's nice." Germy mumbled, kicking a rock on the ground.

"Don't listen to whoever wrote that, Germ." Tally said, giving him a smile, "You're a great leader."

"Who even wrote it?" Germy asked, looking down at the younger kids. Ruby and Thomas exchanged looks and then Ruby pointed her finger in the direction of the still red-faced Nikolai.

Germy looked over to him and then looked back down at Ruby, "Alright Rube. What did you do to him?"

Ruby laughed nervously and looked down at the ground, "Well I might have kicked him in the balls..."

At that moment Germy burst out in laughter, high-fiving the younger girl while Tally stared at the both of them with a shocked expression, "Ruby!" She scolded, taking a motherly-figure at the moment, "Are you even sure that he did it?"

"Well who else would do it?" Ruby asked, placing her hands on her hips and gesturing around at the group of people-most of the town had woke up by now because of all the activity going on outside, "The only person who has an issue with Germy is Nikolai."

"She's right." Thomas said, nodding his head.

"Well I suppose we should go talk to him." Tally said, beginning to lead the pack over to where Nikolai was standing by himself, a sour look on his face, "Hey Nikolai." Tally said as they approached the boy.

"What do _you _want?" He sneered, looking down at the four council members. They were all shorter then him-even Germy, but only by about half an inch.

"Why'd you vandalize the town?" Tally asked, gesturing towards all the chalk marks written on the bunks in this area, "Did you really feel the need to do it?"

"How do you know that it was me?" He asked, walking closer to the group of four council members.

"No one else hates me that much." Germy butted in, stepping between Nikolai and Tally so that Nikolai couldn't hurt her. He didn't want Nikolai to get mad and take out his anger on the thirteen year old girl who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Just admit it, Nikolai!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Thomas could tell that she was getting impatient and that she would most likely lose her temper at any moment. And he really did _not _want to deal with that.

"Fine. I did it. But I'm not going to clean it up." Nikolai finally admitted, storming away from the group and into the outskirts of town.

"What is his issue?" Germy groaned out, turning around to the other kids in the town. He knew that someone should probably go try to console Nikolai, but he didn't know who would want to. Right before her brought it up to Tally he said a streak of green hair running in the direction that Nikolai had gone in, "Sam has a ton of guts." Germy muttered to himself as he walked over to Torrance and Jack.

* * *

"C'mon Nikolai, you can't hide forever." Sam said, wandering around the outskirts of Cardin City, "And you better hurry up, because I'm freezing." She added in, rubbing her arms. In the midst of all the confusion she had left her bunkhouse only wearing her blue pajama pants and black tee-shirt. She hadn't realized she would be out this long, but she knew that she wanted to try to console Nikolai.

"What do you want?" A voice called out from behind her. Sam turned around to see the boy standing about ten feet back and she quickly hurried over to him.

"I came to talk to you." She said taking a step closer. He looked at her, like she was crazy, "Why would you want to talk to me? Don't you hate me, like everyone else?"

"No, I think you're just misunderstood."

"Really? A guy like me. Misunderstood. Now you're just making me out to be an emo. I am not an emo."

"I never said you were."

"Well, your face did. And I don`t want to see that ugly face, so get away from me!" He glared at her, her face nearly in tears now. She spat out at him, "Well, I was going to actually attempt to be friends, but I guess that's not happening. Germy is right. You are a jerk!"

`She ran away from him, leaving him speechless on the edge of town.

* * *

Sam ran straight into the blue girls bunkhouse, and dove into her sleeping bag, sobbing. Both of the other girls had been getting ready for the day, and immediately dropped their brushes. Arabella looked towards Borealis. Borealis backed away mouthing, "I'm only 11! I have no clue about these things!", then grabbed her brush and raced out of the room. Arabella pulled back her friends sleeping bag back. Sam was sobbing, and shivering. She knew that Nikolai had done something to make her cry, she just didn't know what.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

'Do I look okay to you?"

"What happened?"

"Nikolai happened. He ruins everything. First our challenge, then the writings on the walls, now this!"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just called me ugly!"

"Don't believe a word he says Sam. He is rude and disrespectful. You are gorgeous!"

Sam looked at her and laughed. "Ari, you sound like you're my mother."

"There's the smile we know. Now let's go kick his butt."

And with that the two girls marched out of the bunk house and ran into Germy, Torrance, Vivi, Aurora, and Tally. Tally immediately noticed that something was wrong with Sam and gave her a worried look, "What's wrong Sam?" She asked, looking at her.

Sam shrugged her shoulders but Arabella elbowed her and gave her a look, "You can tell us Sam." Vivi urged, looking over to the girl. The attention of the other two boys and Aurora then moved onto Sam as everyone awaited for her response.

"Nikolai just wasn't very nice to me. I was going to go try and help him but he ended up being extremely nasty." She said, looking down at the ground. Vivi immediately gave her a comforting hug and Germy slammed his fist into his palm.

"That jerk!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He then turned to Arabella, "He didn't hurt you, too. Right?" Arabella shook her head and looked over to Sam.

"I would never have the guts to chase after that guy. What Sam did was extremely brave." She said, giving her friend a comforting squeeze on the arm. Germy nodded his head.

"I need to go find Thomas and Ruby and talk to them about what we should do with Nikolai. Are you coming Tally?" He asked, looking towards the girl. She nodded her head.

"I'll go start breakfast." Vivi said, hurrying off towards the kitchen with Arabella and Aurora behind her. Sam followed Torrance to where some of the older guys were going to haul water and Tally and Germy began to walk towards where the younger kids were hanging out, hoping they would find the two other council members there.

* * *

_"I can't believe that Nikolai was mean to Sam. I mean, I get that he could be mean to Germy...but what did Sam ever do to him? Oh yah, nothing." Torrance*14, Blue._

* * *

Nikolai grumbled to himself as he kicked a rock around. Why did he have to throw that insult at Sam? It wasn't like she was being mean to him. It was actually the opposite. Barely anyone got along with him, back at home. Sure he had his friends, but even then they were distant. And what did she ever do to him? Nothing. Nothing at all. She was a sweet girl. He looked dejectedly at the ground and sat down, his back leaning against a small boulder.

Thomas had walked by, going to get the eggs from the chicken coop, when Nikolai noticed him. Thomas glanced at him, looked away and kept walking fast with his head down, so he didn't have to deal with him. Nikolai shouted at him to come over, but Thomas paid no attention. He had to get the eggs and get back, or they wouldn't be having breakfast at a decent time. But Nikolai wouldn't give up. When he realized that Thomas wasn't going to come over to him, he got up and ran after him. Thomas tried to ignore him, but he was persistent.

"What do you want, Nikolai?" Thomas asked.

Nikolai murmured something he couldn't quite hear.

"Sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat it?"

"IwanttomakeupwithSam. Couldyouhelpme?"

"I can't understand you. If you're not going to tell me, I must be going to get the eggs for breakast."

Nikolai took a deep breath and nearly shouted at him, "I want to make up with Sam! Could you, possibly help me out, Thomas?"

Thomas blinked. Then blinked again. "You're asking me. A 9 year old boy. Who still thinks girls have cooties to help you with your 'love life'."

Nikolai couldn't help but laugh at the look on Thomas's face. And soon Thomas was laughing too. But he stopped quickly, looking for a trace of sarcasm in Nikolai's face. But evidently there wasn't any. Nikolai looked at him and said, "Thomas. I know I haven't been very nice to _anyone _here, but Sam is special. Could you possibly help me in the slightest way?"

Thomas looks at him, studies his face, and then nods slowly. But before Nikolai can even begin to say yes, he raises his hand, "I'll help you on one condition. You be nicer to everyone in this town. Even Germy."

Nikolai gaped a him. Thomas stood with his arms crossed, and a blank face, waiting to hear his reaction. Nikolai's first thought was, This kid is intelligent, and he's going to make me stick to my word. His second was, But I really do like Sam, and I don't think any one else will be willing to help me.

Thomas looked at him and said, "So, do we have a deal?"

Nikolai looked at him with a shark-like grin, "We have a deal, little guy."


	16. Day 3, Part 2

_Hey guys! Luvlife113 here! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out...but we promise we'll be on a schedule soon enough. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far...I know that I'm enjoying writing it!:) Don't forget to reviewww;) XOXO_

**_We're back! Sorry that it's been a while, but as Luvlife said, we are trying to get on schedule. Can't wait to hear from all of you guys again. You make our day when you review! :) Tell us what you think!_**

* * *

**Day 3, Part 2**

* * *

"What am I even supposed to do to help you?" Thomas asked, running up alongside Nikolai as Nikolai lengthened his pace across the ligtly-frosted plain that led into the down, "I don't even like girls yet!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Just act like I'm the nicest person ever and all that I want is for Sam to forgive me." Nikolai said, not paying attention to the younger boy and scanning the town for the girl.

"That's going to be extremely hard." Thomas said, crossing his arms and coming to a halt.

"Remember our deal..." Nikolai said through gritted teeth, "Now where is she?"

"We kinda need those eggs, Thomas." Emma, a twelve year old girl with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes who has a twin named Zoe, said. Walking closer to the two boys. She paused, looked up at Nikolai, and then looked back down at Thomas, "Why are you with _him_?"

"There we go! Another kid Germy has manipulated into making them think I'm a bad person!" Nikolai exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and attracting the attention of some of the kids nearby.

"Remember our deal." Thomas said harshly, elbowing Nikolai.

"What deal?" Emma asked, leaning on her tiptoes so she could grow taller.

"Nothing." Nikolai spat out at the same time as Thomas said, "Nikolai's going to be nice and I'm going to get Sam to like him."

A shocked look grew on Emma's face and she looked back and forth between the boys, "You like Sam?" She asked, looking up at Nikolai. He shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground, "I'll take that as a yes." Emma said, smirking to herself.

Nikolai glared down at Thomas who just shrugged innocently back up at him, "Do you know where she is?" Thomas asked, looking at Emma. She nodded her head.

"She's in the kitchen. A lot of people are in there, including _Germy_." She said, smirking once again at Nikolai who rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go!" Emma exclaimed, taking the basket of eggs in one of her hands and Nikolai's hand in the other. She began to pull him to the kitchen but he continued to stay in his spot motionless, "Oh stop being such a wimp!" She exclaimed.

"Who's being a wimp?" Mario asked, walking up to the group with Nathan, Jason, Connor, and Finnegan on his tail. The five of them looked up at the two older kids and then looked over at Thomas.

"Nikolai's trying to admit his love for Sam, but it isn't working." Emma said, smirking at him as the five boys burst into laughter.

"You...love..._SAM?!" _Caden exclaimed through breaks in laughter, grasping onto Jason for support.

"I don't love Sam!" Nikolai exclaimed, shooting glares throughout the group, "I just want to be friends with her."

"Whatever you say, lover-boy." Jason said, elbowing Caden as the boys once again burst into laughter.

"So will you guys help up bring him to her?" Emma asked, looking over the crowd of boys who began to nod their heads, "Allright, let's go!" She exclaimed, once again grabbing his hand as the five boys pushed him from behind and Thomas took the basket of eggs back from Emma. This time Nikolai allowed the kids to push him into the kitchen so that he could talk to Sam.

"Wait...what am I supposed to say to her?" Thomas asked, looking up at Nikolai as they were about ten feet away from the kitchen, "And be serious this time." He added in, rolling his eyes at what Nikolai had said to him earlier.

"I don't know. Just be like, 'He's really sorry' or something. You're a smart kid, I know something will come into that little brain of yours."

"My brain is probably bigger than yours, Nikolai." Thomas said as Nikolai shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably."

"There you are Thomas!" Tally exclaimed, taking the basket of eggs from him as he, Nikolai, Emma, and the army of five boys marched into the already crowded kitchen. Nikolai scanned the place; Scorpio, Vivi, and Aurora had taken control of the stove and seemed to be chatting about something, Lucy, Meg, Miles, Olin, Charlotte, and Zoe were at the wooden table mixing up what seemed to be a batter, Jess, Bryan, Hunter, Ruby, and Mirabelle were on the floor washing dishes and in the corner of the room was Germy, Arabella, Sam, Torrance, and Jack sorting out ingredients and tidying up the kitchen.

"Well are you gonna go talk to her?" Emma asked, nudging Nikolai and then pointing, in an obvious way, to the corner of the room. Nikolai tried to avoid eye contact with anyone over there and turned down to Emma.

"Not with everyone over there."

"You are _such _a chicken." She said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "Sam!" She called out, attracting the older girl -and everyone elses- attention. She turned her head and Nikolai felt as if he wanted to melt into a puddle because of how embarrassed he was. She raised her eyebrows and Emma used her hand to motion for her to come over.

She was about to make her way over but Germy grabbed her elbow lightly and held her back. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded, and then stepped back to where she was standing. Nikolai made eye contact with Germy and he just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I win'. Nikolai pounded his fist into his palm and Thomas grabbed his arm.

"Remember our deal." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well you're not holding your end up of the deal either!"

"That's because I haven't had a chance to yet!"

"Well go talk to her!"

Thomas looked at him and rolled his eyes, "What do you think I'm going to do? March up to Sam and demand that she speak to you. Like that's going to work."

"Well, maybe we should wait to after breakfast. Hey, don't look at me like that Thomas. I'm not always this mean."

Sam bumped past him, with a stack of plates and a group of forks in her arms. She heard him say that and replied back under her breath, "Yeah, maybe you're just misunderstood."

Nikolai's eyes widened, and Thomas glanced at her. "What is that all about?"

"Just a comment we had discussed this morning."

"And by discussed, you mean fought about."

"Exactly. Now go talk to her while she's in there!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Really, Thomas? Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't like being bossed around."

"Fine. Can you please go talk to her, right now?"

"Of course."

* * *

_"Sometimes Nikolai can be a jerk. We've all seen that side of him. But right now, he really cares about someone, and so he's acting better. I just hope that if she denies him, he won't go back on our deal." Thomas*9, Yellow._

* * *

Thomas opened the door to the dining room, and peeked inside. Sam was stacking the plates and forks, preparing for the onslaught of people. Thomas strolled in and tapped her shoulder. Sam threw the forks she had been holding into the air and turned around ready to hit someone. But she dropped her hand and softened her smile when she saw it was Thomas. "Sorry Thomas. I thought you were Nikolai. You really need to learn to speak up."

He shrugged his shoulders. Sam shook her head at him, laughing. "So what can I do for you, Thomas?"

"Talk to Nikolai."

"Oh. That's why you're here. Why do you care if we talk."

"We made a deal."

"So you're making deals with the devil now? What are you doing, Thomas?"

"Nikolai told me that he really likes you. I don't know if he means like-like or if he just wants to be friends. And I still don't understand the whole girl and guy thing. I'm only nine. But he wants to apologize for everything he said or did. And we made a deal that he would be nicer to _everyone_ in the town, if I got you to like him." He enunciated every word clearly, stressing the word everyone. She looked at the door, thinking. Thomas continued to look at her, until she spoke again, "I think I would have given him another chance, if I could have heard this from him. But he clearly is a chicken or too scared to come back and make a difference."

Thomas looked at her. He shook his head slowly, "Listen Sam, when I walked in you nearly hit me because I could have been Nikolai. I don't think he would have taken that chance. Germy wouldn't have either."

She sat in silence, contemplating. "Alright I'll give him one more chance. Only one. If he messes this time up, that's it. Game over. Capiche?"

He nodded, and turned towards the door again. He started to open it, and heard a scuffling noise. He stepped out of it, and saw all of the younger kids surronding it. He looked at all of them and laughed. "Just couldn't resist, could ya?"

Emma shook her head, giggling, "So?" She proded as the group began to make their way back to the kitchen, "What happened?"

Thomas looked around at the group, "She's gonna give him another chance. But can you tell Nikolai that? I'm done with all match-maker stuff. I just want Nikolai to keep up his end of the deal."

"I'll tell him!" Emma exclaimed, jumping up and down and running back to the kitchen to tell Nikolai.

* * *

Sam looked around the dining hall, scanning the room for Nikolai as she took a seat at a table containing Arabella, Aurora, Vivi, Tally, Germy, Torrance, Scorpio, Scorpius, and Jack. A couple of other girls including Emma, Zoe, Lucy, and Meg were sitting at the table next to them.

"Who ya looking for Sammie?" Arabella asked from her spot next to Germy. Sam scowled at the nickname Arabella gave her and shrugged her shoulders.

"No one."

"Nikolai?" Arabella asked with a smirk, making Sam blush and look down at her food. Arabella smiled and then happily turned back to a conversation she was having with Jack and Germy.

"What do you think is going on between Arabella and Germy?" Tally asked Vivi, motioning over to the other side of the table. Vivi looked over at the two teens talking and then looked back over to Tally.

"I don't know. I heard that Germy didn't want a relationship here, though." Vivi said, shrugging her shoulders, "I mean, I don't trink that I would want a relationship here." She added in, "Would you?"

"Maybe if the guy lives near me. But if something happens, I don't think I'm going to stop it." Tally said, looking around the table. Basically the only guys whom she would consider having a relationship with we're sitting at this table.

"Oh my god." Vivi muttered, her eyes widening and her jaw dropped as the table became silent.

"What...Oh Wow." Tally said, glancing over at the end of the table. Nikolai had taken a seat next to Sam and as much as she was trying to ignore it, everyone else wasn't. Tally looked down at the other end of the table at Germy again, then looked back to Vivi, "If Germy messes this up for them, again, I will personally go and shove him in a snowbank."

Vivi laughed along with the rest of that half of the table. Germy glanced down at their end and everyone immediatley stopped. It was a bit of staring contest, but Arabella whispered something in his ear and he turned around. That ensued laughter again.

* * *

"Listen Sam, I didn't get to apoloogize for earlier, and I'm sorry about everything and anything I did. Now if you would just look at me, I'd feel much better." He pleaded, with a worried look on his face. Thomas had said that she had forgiven him, so why wasn't she looking at him?

Germy looked at him, with a fiery look in his eyes. "So, Nikolai, how'd you trick Thomas into doing your dirty work?"

Nikolai clenched his fists, but caught himself as he saw Thomas's face at the next table. He relaxed and replied quietly, "I didn't trick him to do anything. He and I made a deal. He helps me, and I'm nicer to everyone here."

"And what did he promise you he would help you out with?"

Arabella looked over at Germy and smacked him on the arm. Germy put his hands up in mock defence, and everyone laughed. She just glared at him, then turned to Sam and started chatting about the incidents that happened this morning.

Nikolai quickly finished his breakfast, then took his plate to the kitchen area. He placed it down, and turned to leave. He stopped mid-turn when he saw Sam in the doorway. She was standing, with her hair down and flowing, those green eyes sparkling, and a small smile on her face, like she didn't have a care in the world. But she looked towards him, with this confused half-smile on her face. Unsure of whether to back right back into the dining hall, or continue on with her quest to put her plate away. But Nikolai made that choice for her. "Here, let me take that for you."

"No." She pulled her plate away from his grasp.

He pouted,"Why not?"

"Because." She answered with, a small scowl on her face.

"Because why?" He questioned, with an impish grin forming on his face.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Nikolai." She joked quietly.

"Ha, you called me Nikolai." He laughed, poking her in the side.

"Yes, cause that's your name, thought you would have learned that by now." She said poking him back. He smiled at her and then grabbed the plate from her hand, swooping it above her head so that she couldn't grab it and then he dumped it into the pile of plates building up near a washbin.

Sam rolled her eyes but the trace of a smirk was growing onto her face, "You have one chance, Nikolai." Sam said, growing serious. She looked up at him with a serious expression. He looked back at her, equally serious, and nodded his head.

"I know."

* * *

"Ok, we need to figure out who's getting the gold star." Tally said, taking a seat in the Saloon at a table with her other three council members, "Any ideas?" She looked around the table, but her fellow council members sat in silence. Germy took a sip of his rootbeer, Ruby lifted her feet onto the table, and Thomas shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have any ideas?" Germy asked, looking over at Tally who was sitting next to him.

"Well I was thinking about these past few days...We've had a lot of help from the older girls in the kitchen. Arabella, Vivi, Sam..." She says, trailing off and looking around the table. All three of them think about it for a moment, and then nod their heads in agreement.

"Well Arabella stopped that kitchen fight." Germy said, "That helped out a lot."

"And Vivi's been like the number one cook here in Cardin City, that's helped a lot too." Tally said. Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"Well Sam completely saved the blue district at the showdown, which led to the whole town getting a reward. That's pretty impressive." Thomas piped up.

"So it's between Arabella, Vivi, and Sam?" Germy clarified, looking around the table. The other three kids nod their heads, "Well why don't we take tomorrow to observe everything a little more and then make a final choice at the meeting."

"I think that's a good idea." Thomas agreed.

"Okay, meeting dismissed!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and slamming her hands onto the table with a playful smile, "See ya guys around!"

She grabbed Thomas, and bounded out the door. Germy looked to Tally with a genuinely concerned look on his face, "What do think they're up to, Tally?"

"I don't know. But by the look on Ruby's face, I don't think it's a good thing."

"Should we stop them?" He said gesturing to the door. It was quiet and all they could hear was their voices.

"That's probably a good idea." With that, they ran out of the door, following the sound of giggling. It wasn't long before they came upon an amazing sight. A huge ice patch, the size of an arena. The younger kids were surrounding the edge. Ruby stood in front of them, saying something to all of them, "Okay, so this ice is either good for skating or it'll break if we step on it. I say one of us checks it out, then if it's safe we can all have a fun time! Deal?"

"Yeah!" The crowd of kids called out. Lucy stepped forward, giggling as she stepped onto the ice immediately slipping and falling. She laughed as Thomas helped her stand up, and glide towards the middle. She jumped on the ice, and seeing that it hadn't cracked gave the thumbs up. The kids swarmed the ice, skating with each other and playing games. Germy and Tally looked towards each other and laughed, backing out of the area. They walked back to town discussing the ice patch. "It would be so fun, to have everyone just go and hang out for a couple of hours. Skating, laughing, just hanging out ya know?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. So we tell the older kids yet, or should we clear it with Thomas and Ruby?" Tally replied, but a thought came into her head, "Thomas and Ruby knew about this, but they didn't tell us. Maybe they wanted it to be the younger kids only?"

Germy nodded his head, "So we let the little kids have their fun, then we can have ours. Or we can have all together. After the little kids."

She smiled, glad she got her point across.

* * *

_"Sometimes Germy can be a little thick. He needs to think of the younger kids, not just Rainin and himself." Tally*13, Green_

* * *

_"I think that the little kids should have some fun, I mean what else is there for us to do? Work?" Ruby*11, Red_

* * *

Ruby glanced at the sight before her. All of the kids under 11 were here, except Lucy who was a lot like them, and they were having a blast. Olin was playing tag with Walt, Bill and Blake. Thomas, Sunny, Ray, Alice and Cece were playing a game that looked very complicated. Not surprising, considering how close knit they were already. Byran, Caden, Connor, and Hunter were playing what they called foot hockey with Samuel, Nathan, Mario and Jason. Then there was her group. Ruby and her two best buds, with an addition of Borealis and Rosalie. They were animatedly talking about the challenge and other things that had been happening. Ruby glanced down at the watch she had borrowed from Walt. She glided over to Thomas and tapped him on the shoulder, "Thomas, it's time for you guys to make supper."

He nodded then glided around to the rest of his district, repeating the news. The Yellow left the ice, and supper was on it's way.

* * *

"Good job Thomas!" Torrance yelled out, giving the yellow district leader a thumbs-up sign and then shoveling more of the food into his mouth. Aurora nudged him, giggling.

Thomas grinned back at Torrance, glad that he could please the older kids, and then turned back to his table.

"So guys, guess what Ruby and Thomas found." Germy said with an excited tone in his voice. Tally shot him a look and he nodded his head, mouthing 'Don't worry about it.' to her.

"What?" Torrance and Jack asked at the same time, leaning forward with looks of excitment on their faces, "Anything that'll keep me from being bored." Torrance added in under his breath.

"We found an ice skating rink!" Ruby exclaimed, butting into the older kids' conversation. The group thought it over for a moment and then began to talk amongst themselves excitedly.

"Well can we go?" Sam asked looking around the table, "You guys should come too." She added in, looking towards Ruby. Ruby then looked towards Germy, as if looking for approval. He nodded his head energetically, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Well let's go!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down as everyone finished eating and jumped up to follow her.

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Arabella exclaimed, giving a little jump and then almost falling onto her back. She grabbed the closest thing she could-Germy's arm-and stood up straight again, "Oops." She said, blushing from the exchange as Germy smirked down at her.

"You on for some hockey, lover-boy?" Torrance yelled out to Germy, whose face turned red. He then looked to see almost all of the boys in Cardin City setting up a game.

"Totally!" Germy exclaimed, jogging over to the group as Arabella joined some of the girls.

"This is so much fun, Rub!" Vivi said, giving her a squeeze on the arm and a bright smile. Ruby smiled back and then dashed out onto the area where the hockey game was going on. She slipped and crashed into Jack. He groaned and said, "Watch where you're going, Squirt! You knocked me right over."

She stood up and dusted herself off, "Well, I can't control where I fall. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go play some hockey." She sidestepped away from him, but came face to face with him again.

"Hold up. You can't play hockey with us."

"Why not?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip, with a frown on her face.

"Because," He said as he ruffled her hair, "You're a girl, and you're too little. Someone could seriously harm you, Squirt."

She scowled, "Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

She turned to Germy, with big puppy-dog eyes even her twin couldn't say no to. In a sugar-sweet voice she asked him, "Germy, an I please play with you guys?"

Germy squirmed as he looked towards the both of him. Jack would easily beat him, in intellect of course, the one thing Jack made clear. But Ruby did so much damage to Nikolai this morning. He did not want to end that way. "Well, um, Jack is right, you are a girl, and this is a guys only game. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jack smirked and made a face that clearly meant 'I told you so.".

Germy continued, "But I guess we could make an exception, if you can score a goal on Scorpio.""

Ruby laughed and said, "Easy peasy. I could make that shot in my sleep."

She skated over to Walt and took his hockey stick, then grabbed the ball they were using for a puck and placed it on the ground in front of her. She took a shot, and Scorpio attempted to save it.

"GOAL!" Ruby shouted, as she danced around. She danced back to Walt and handed off the stick. She then danced back to Germy and Jack, who stood there, mouths open.

* * *

"So, can I play?"

She laughed as they started to argue about what team she would be on.

As it started to get dark, most of the younger kids started to head back along with the older girls. Aurora laughed and hoked about something Sam said. She then turned to Arabella, and asked with an impish grin on her face, "So, what's going on between you and Germy?"

She turned to her with wide eyes and stammered out, "Nothing's going on between us! Unless he said there is…"

Sam and Aurora looked towards each other and grinned, both bursting out at the same time, "You soooo like him!"

"I do not!" She says laughing, poking them in the sides. They soon reached the green bunks, and Aurora waved as she stepped in the door. Sam and Arabella continued walking to their bunk.


	17. Day 4, Part 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! We've been working super hard to get this out to you, and we're sorry for the long wait. The Town Meeting will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Again, any feedback or ideas are welcome!**_

_hey guys! Agreeing with my co-writer above, sorry for the wait. Can't wait for the feedback! Love you all! Xoxo_

* * *

**Day 4, Part 1**

* * *

Lucy Robbins cocked her head to the side and took in the sight of her fellow yellow district girls sleeping soundly. It was still quite early in the morning and she believed that no one was awake yet, not even the council members.

Laying beside her snoring slightly was the twelve-year-old whom she had quickly befriended on the first day, Nutmeg. She had seemed quiet at first, but once the two had really gotten to know each other (Even though it's only been three days) she turned into an upbeat and imaginative girl who Lucy herself had seemed to click with. Lucy was definitely closest with Nutmeg out of anyone else in the town, she was her best friend here.

Beside Nutmeg lay the twelve-year-old twins; Emma and Zoe. Even though the two look identical, they are almost the exact opposite of each other. Although both are extremely nice people, Emma is loud and outgoing while Zoe is super-shy and timid. Both are sweet, though, and Lucy was glad they were in her district.

The last girl in the bunkhouse to complete the circle of five was nine-year old Sunny. Lucy had admired Sunny since day one, finding her to be extremely sweet and at sometimes even being more mature than herself.

Lucy quietly turned to her bag, hoping not to wake any of the girls, and slipped off her pajamas and replaced them was a long patchwork skirt and a loose white shirt. She then put on her coat, it was still pretty chilly here in Cardin City, and a pair of fur slippers. She took one last look at the group of girls and then hurried out the door quietly as a mouse.

It was still dark outside, the clock in the bunkhouse had read about 4:30 when she left, and the town gave off a mysterious feel. It wasn't scary or anything of the sorts, just mysterious. She had thought she would be the only one out this early and was extremely surprised when she saw another body in the distance.

"Hello?" She called out, her green eyes widening as if that could help her see who the person was any better.

As the person came closer Lucy could make out the shape of an older boy and then finally recalled his name as Jack when she saw him step into a lighter area, "Why are you up so early?" He questioned, ignoring the greeting and giving the girl a curious look.

"I guess I'm just an early riser." She replied, tugging on one of her blonde locks of hair, "What about you?"

"I have a weird habit of going on walks in the middle of the night." He replied, "And I like to write when no one else is around."

"I like to read." Lucy replied, staring off into the distance, "Mostly fairy-tales, though. And fantasy. Peter Pan's my all time favorite."

Jack chuckled to himself in a way that made Lucy seem like she was five instead of being thirteen, the same age as him, "That's nice." He replied. The two stood in silence for a moment and then Jack cleared his throat, "Well I better get going. Maybe I'll see you again some early morning."

"Bye." Lucy said, smiling and waving to him as he walked away, again chuckling.

* * *

_"I could care less if people think that I'm immature, or childish, or naïve. I know that I can be at times, but I also know that I'm a strong person. So whatever Jack thinks, Jack thinks. But I know what I know." Lucy* 13, Yellow._

* * *

"Ok guys, let's try to make this a better breakfast than yesterday." Thomas advised, walking around the kitchen and supervising his district. Technically, it was only his district that was supposed to be cooking because they got cooks in the showdown, but Tally, Vivi, and Aurora insisted on helping out. He wasn't going to say anything against it, though, the yellow district needed the help more than anything. Sam and Arabella had wanted to help, too, but Germy had made the two of them help with water-they _did _get laborers in the showdown.

"How many eggs am I supposed to add to this?" Blake asked, holding a bowl that contained flour, milk, and some other ingredients. Vivi took one look at the eight year old boy and then whisked the bowl away from him.

"Why don't you go help with dishes?" Vivi suggested, pointing to the pile of plates where she had already banished Mario and Walt.

Blake nodded his head, "Sounds like a good idea." He mumbled under his breath. The three older girls in the kitchen exchanged smiles and then went back to working.

"We arrive with water!" Sam exclaimed, pulling up a wagon to the kitchen with the help of Germy, Scorpius, and Nikolai. Arabella was walking along beside them, not seeming to be doing much to help.

"Thanks guys!" Tally said, giving them an energetic smile.

"Yah." Thomas added in with a thumbs up. Him and Nikolai exchanged looks and Nikolai gave him a small smile and then his eyes wandered in the direction of Sam. Thomas took that as a good sign, also noticing that Nikolai was actually helping today.

* * *

_"Ya know, maybe this deal is actually going to work out..." Thomas* 9, Yellow_

* * *

_"At some point, Nikolai is going to crack. And when he does, Sam will ignore him for the remainder of the time here. He'll be absolutely devastated." Tally*13 Green_

* * *

Sam glanced at Nikolai, as he set the water down for Blake, Mario and Walt. He looked around, and picked up a dish to help them out. He whispered something to Blake, who laughed and glanced towards Arabella and Germy. Sam looked at Nikolai quizzically, who just gave an innocent look. She went to walk over, but Germy called her name. She turned towards him, a smile on her lips. He was about to tell her whatever he had to say, when a noise rang through the air.

Sam whipped around just in time to see Vivi's surprised face as whatever was on the stove blew up. Sam yelled out, "Everyone duck!"

The contents of the mystery substance spread around the room like wild-fire, hitting a lot of people on its way, burning hot. When the 'explosion' was done, Sam stood up to see the damage. Most of the kitchen was covered in the batter, as well as the people. She could feel the heat coming off of it. Blake was hopping around, trying to shake it and the heat off. She glanced back to Vivi who had gotten it the worst, with the batter covering her like a cloak. She yelled out, "Anyone who got hit, go stand out of the kitchen!"

Everybody moved, even Nikolai who was helping Blake. Sam looked at them, and came up with a plan. She absent-mindedly rubbed at her scar, as she told them what to do. "Okay, line up in order of messiest to cleanest beginning with Viv and ending with..." She trailed off looking at who had the least amount of batter on them. She grinned and finalized her idea, "Nikolai. Nikolai head towards the end."

He groaned but did as he was told, mumbling something about always being last. She just chuckled, and looked for Germy. He was supposed to be getting water, and should have been back by now.

* * *

Germy glanced at the water bucket that Arabella had been filling. It was nearly full, and he knew that she was going too slow. "Hurry up, Ari!"

She grumbled, "Well I'm not used to working this hard. Unlike someone..."

"Well, when you're an amazing athlete, you have to work hard."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he returned the favour. She grabbed the buckets of water and they started fast walking back to the kitchen. Germy handed one over to Sam, and shoved one into Nikolai's chest. Nikolai grabbed it and glared, muttering under his breath again. Sam nodded toward Vivi and said, "Alright, Vivi you have other clothes, right?" Vivi nodded, although it looked like it hurt. "Okay, so I'm going to pour this water over you, then Arabella and I are going to take those rags," She pointed to some rags that she had found, "And scrub all of the batter off of you. Is that alright?" Vivi nodded again.

Sam turned back to Germy, "Okay Germy, once I'm done with this bucket you're going to have to put your athletics to the test. Gather up some people that are fast runners, or endurance runners, and bring them here. Take turns taking the buckets and refilling them with cold water, then bring them back so we can continue on with the rest of the kids who got hurt."

Germy nodded, taken back by her leadership, but fully understanding what he had to do. She turned to Arabella, "Ari, you know your job already." Sam picked up the first bucket, as Germy sped off. She dumped it over top of Vivi's head, making sure that it got every inch of batter. Arabella grabbed the rag and started to scrub. Sam quickly moved on to the next person in line, dumping the bucket, and started scrubbing as well. As she scrubbed Sam told the people in line, "As soon as we get the batter off you, go get changed and put your clothes in the laundry pile. I'll get working on that after I'm done here."

Everyone nodded, and Nikolai offered to help with that as well.

* * *

_"I got covered with batter! And my Bakugan shirt is now in the wash! Ughhhh. I'm never working the kitchen again. Ever." Blake* 8, Yellow District_

* * *

"Dude what happened to the kitchen?" Ruby exclaimed, running up to the water pump where Germy was giving orders to some of the older kids including Scorpio, Scorpius, Jack, and Torrance. Germy paused from his orders and turned to look towards the younger girl.

"There was some huge batter explosion. Everyone got covered in it, no one got hurt. Thank God...Sam took charge, though." He paused, making sure none of the boys were listening and then continued speaking in a hushed voice, "I really think that we should give Sam the Gold Star."

Ruby nodded her head, "Agreed."

"I'll talk to Tally about it later. Do you want to talk to Thomas about it sometime?"

"Yah, I'll go do that right now."

"Alright." He said, messing up her hair, "See ya in a bit."

* * *

_"I think that it's a really good idea to give Sam the Gold Star. She's a great worker...and we all know it." Ruby* 11, Red District_

* * *

"When's breakfast gonna be ready?" Bill Worthington, a tall eleven year old boy from the green district, questioned. He poked his head into the kitchen with his partner in crime Samuel Kirch, also an eleven year old from the green district, standing behind him.

"We got into a little bit of a mess." Tally answered, looking at her district mates, "So it's going to be a little while. You can go get some food from the pantry if you need something to tide you over until breakfast."

Bill nodded his head and the two boys began to walk towards the large building that was filled with all the dry and canned goods that they had in Cardin City.

"Do you think you're going to go home today?" Bill asked, giving Samuel a curious look. Samuel paused for a second, thinking, and then shook his head.

"It hasn't been too bad here yet." He replied. He then looked towards Bill with a curious look and Bill shook his head energetically.

"No way."

Bill, in the past few days, had learned that Samuel was a man of few words. They have learned to talk through exchanges of looks and not many words. Bill, on the other head, had started out as shy but was becoming more and more open everyday with the other kids.

"Bill! Sam!" A voice called out from behind the two boys. Both turned around and were greeted by Bryan Torrent, an almost twelve year old from the red district. He hadn't really clicked with either of the other boys his age in his district so he had soon become good friends with Bill and Sam, completing their trio.

"Where have you been?" Bill asked, shooting Bryan a curious look, "We've been looking all over for you."

"I had to help get Blake cleaned up. He was in the accident in the kitchen and he's all upset that he favorite shirt was covered with batter."

"Oh poor guy." Bill said, making a sympathetic face. Even though he had only known the Torrent brothers for four days he had quickly learned just how close they were and how hard it was for the two of them to be in different districts.

"Yah, but he found Connor so he's all good now."

Connor Finnegan, a big-personality type of kid from the blue district, had quickly befriended Blake on the first day. They had bonded over an interest in cartoon shows and the rest was history.

"Where are you guys going?" Bryan asked, looking between the boys.

"To get some food."

"We're starving." Samuel echoed.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Alice Carney exclaimed, stamping her foot onto the dusty floor of the Cardin City dining and crossing her arms. A pout grew on her face and her friends, Sunny and Cece, both tried to comfort her.

"We'll get food in a couple minutes." Sunny said, taking a seat at one of the picnic tables so she could get out of the way of anything Alice might pull. She tended to pull pranks when she was mad, and Sunny didn't want to get in the middle of that.

"Do you want me to go ask Germy when breakfast will be ready?" Ray asked from his spot across from the girls. He was sitting next Mario and Nathan and had been talking quietly until Alice's exclamation happened, "He _is _my cousin after all." He added in.

"No, you don't need to bother him." Sunny said, shaking her head, "It'll be here soon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She then turned to Alice, "You'll be fine, Ally. Want me to go grab you something from the pantry?" Alice nodded her head and Sunny was off in a flash.

* * *

_"Sunny is such a good person to Alice. Almost like a sisterly-figure...and she's only a year older than her. It's so sweet to see." Tally* 13, Green District_

* * *

"Thomas!" Ruby exclaimed, walking into the kitchen but then stopping abruptly upon sight of the scene "Holy Crap! Germy was right! An explosion really did happen!"

"Where _is _Germy? I told him to come back and help us..." Sam said, standing up from her position where she was scrubbing batter off of the ground and looking out into the streets, "Oh well. I guess he'll come around at some point."

"I'll find him as soon as I talk to Thomas." Ruby said, giving Sam a promising smile and then grabbing the younger boy by the arm and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"What do you want Ruby? I really need to go help clean." He said, pointing back to the work area.

"It'll just be a second." She looked around to make sure no one was listening and then leaned into Thomas, "Sam should get the Gold Star. Germy and I agreed." She whispered.

Thomas nodded his head, "Yah, that's a really good idea."

"Glad you agree."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go help now. See ya later!"

Ruby grinned, then ran off before Sam could enlist her to help in the cleaning.

* * *

"Hey Tally,-"

"If it's someone else asking about when breakfast is going to be, we are working on it!" Tally spun around, a frustrated look on her face. When she saw that it was Germy, she visibly relaxed. "Oh, uh, hi Germy. Sorry for freaking out. ="

"No problem Tally. I can understand why. You were in quite a mess. So, I've, I mean we've been thinking about who should," He dropped his voice to a whisper, and looked around, "Get the Gold Star."

Tally nodded, and before Germy could say another word, she grinned and said, "I know exactly who should get it.:

He grinned, "We're on the same page here right?"

She laughed, "Of course Nikolai should get it."

Germy's mouth dropped to the ground and he started to stammer, "Wha- Nikolai? Why? No way."

She laughed, and couldn't stop. "You are so easy to get riled up. I'm kidding. Sam should totally get it."

He raised an eyebrow, "You, Tally, are an amazing girl. Weird, but amazing. I think that Thomas is good with the decision, and I talked to Ruby already and she agreed." He then took a deep smell of the air around him. "What smells so delicious?"

Tally grinned, then turned back to the stove, "It's Lucy's recipe for muffins. Apparently, she and her sister made these all the time for breakfast, and they taste delish."

She pulled the tray out of the oven, and set them down. Germy reached for one, but Tally swatted his hand away. "Nuh-uh, not yet. You're going to burn your hands and mouth." He pouted, but Tally just shook her head, "That doesn't work on me. You'll just have to wait, like everyone else."

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" The announcement resounded throughout the hall, with people cheering everywhere. Lucy carried in the muffins, grinning like crazy. Tally and Vivi followed, carrying fruit and fresh scrambled eggs. Soon food was being served, youngest first. Sounds of happiness filled the room, followed by chatter. Sam sat down beside Nikolai, who was wolfing down the muffin. "That's Lucy's recipe, by the way. She's quite amazing you know."

Nikolai grinned, his mouth full, as Arabella and Germy sat down across from them. "So, when do you think the Town Meeting's going to be?" Arabella asked as she took a bite of the canned fruit.

Sam smiled, "Probably when I'm in the midst of laundry. You know, because of the luck we're having this morning." Everyone laughed as Nikolai slung his arm around her. Scorpio and Scorpius sat down beside them, looked down towards the other end of the table where Tally and Vivi were sitting, and grinned. "You know, Vivi's been talking about something." Scorpio told them. "Something about reading something in a magazine about the best way to get a guy to like you."

Arabella raised her eyebrows. "Since when do they care about guys?"

Sam laughed, but caught herself. "They're 13. We were 13 last year, Ari."

Arabella rolled her eyes. She grabbed her empty plate and got up, dragging Germy along with her. Sam looked to the boys, "She can be such a diva sometimes. But we're friends all the same."

* * *

Sam grabbed the clothing she had been washing, and put it on the clothes line to dry. She looked at her hands and groaned, "Even my wrinkles have wrinkles! I seriously hate laundry. I feel for those pioneer women."

She heard a bell ring in the distance and threw her hands in the air, "Really, Jonathon? Really? I'm not even half done!" Then slumped over the wash tub. Nikolai just laughed, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She grinned and beat on his back, "Nikolai put me down!"

He smirked, "Not gonna happen Princess."

She crossed her arms. "Well, you're gonna have to put me down at some point."

"Maybe later, but for now, nope." Supporting a devilish grin as he ran towards the town hall.

"You suck Nikolai!" Sam exclaimed between laughs as the two came closer upon the town hall. They ended up entering near Scorpio, Scorpius, Torrance, and Jack who all gave them questioning looks. Nikolai immediately put Sam down and he became closed up, while Sam still wore a smile on her face, "Grow up." She said, rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Jack returned the gesture and they walked into the town hall.

The room was filled with twelve benches, three for each district, and then each council member sat on a chair at a table in the front of the room upon a stage. Yellow took the three benches in the front right. Blake, Sunny, and Ray sat on the first bench, Mario, Walt, and Charlotte sat behind them, and then finally sat Emma, Zoe, and Lucy. Thomas, of course, sat up front.

Behind them sat the green district. Cece, Alice, and Charlotte sat on the first bench, Aurora, Vivi, and Scorpio sat behind them, and then Miles, Bill, and Sam took the final seats behind them. Tally was sitting in-between Thomas and Germy in the front of the room.

On the front left of the room sat the red district. Rosalie, Julie, and Mirabelle took the seats in the front, Hunter, Bryan, and Jess sat behind them and then finally Torrance, Jack and Olin took seats in the back. Ruby sat on the left-most end of the table for the council members.

Sitting right behind Torrance, Jack, and Olin was the blue district. Sam sat in the middle of Nikolai and Arabella, Scorpius, Borealis, and Caden sat behind them, and then finally sat Connor, Jason, and Nathan. Germy sat in the middle of Tally and Ruby.

"Welcome everybody!" Jonathan greeted with a twinkle in his eyes, "Welcome to your first town meeting!"


	18. Day 4, Part 2

_**Sorry for the delay! We're eventually going to work out a schedule, so don't worry. Hope you like who we've decided on for the Gold Star. Not much to say, so LuvLife113 will take over now.**_

_**hey** guys! So agreeing with Dreamlover, we're going have a schedule one day. Not much else to say...enjoy! And review! XOXO_

Day Four, Part Two

* * *

"Welcome to your first town meeting!" Jonathan exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes.

Thomas cast his eyes out over the room. Some of the kids already looked bored, but the older ones looked excited. Ready for their words to be heard, ready to really make a difference in this city. Thomas slid his eyes in the direction of Nikolai. He looked ready to make a point and Thomas just hoped that he would remember their deal before he made too big of a mistake.

The town sat in silence for a moment, most of the kids looking a Jonathan with a curious look in his eyes. Jonathan took a deep breath in, deciding that he would have to egg on the kids to get them to talk, "Well, how have the first three and a half days been?"

Well that set the ball rolling.

"Really tough!" Shouted out Blake from his front row seat.

"A lot of cooking!" Vivi exclaimed from the back of the room.

"Annoying." Nikolai grumbled out, crossing his arms. With that comment he earned a displeasing look from Sam, which shut him up as fast as he had spoken any words.

"Fun!" Called out Emma, the more outgoing of the twins.

Jonathan nodded his head, taking everything in, as the answers began to slow. He then turned towards the council, "Got anything to add in council?"

Thomas looked towards his fellow council members as they all looked around, daring the others to speak. Finally, Ruby spoke up, "Well I could get used to sitting up here." She said, bouncing up and down in her seat and cracking a smile. The comment made most of the kids in the room laugh and it broke any of the tension in the air.

Jonathan laughed as well, but then he grew serious again, "Anything else council?"

"Well I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for any problems that may have happened these past few days. It's been a rollarcoaster of a ride here in Cardin City and we're just trying to make things work. I promise in a few more days everything will be working almost perfectly." Tally said, stepping up and taking the main leadership role.

Thomas looked over to catch her eye and give her a smile. She smiled back at him and then grinned even more when Germy gave her a slight nudge and whispered something into her ear.

"I don't really think anyone has any major issues with any mistakes that happened. We all get it, they're mistakes." Lucy, sitting in the very back of the yellow district, called out. A couple kids called out agreements with her and she smiled proudly. But before anyone could speak another word, someone called out, "I have an issue!"

The entire room silenced. All eyes went towards a small red-haired girl, "Are any of you annoyed with the constant fighting between Nikolai and Germy?" Alice yelled out, as she stood on the bench. A couple of kids nodded, while Cece tugged on her pants so that she would sit down. Germy looked towards Tally as if to say 'get control of your kids!'. She just shrugged. Alice continued, "Well I am. It's constant jabs, and it's making it really uncomfortable for everyone. You two should just hug it out." An impish grin formed on her face. Soon cheers were heard all around the room, "Hug it out! Hug it out!"

Nikolai looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon. Germy had a nearly symetrical look on his as he turned towards Tally. She was laughing, and couldn't stop. Jonathon smiled, "Well, the crowd has spoken. Come on you two, hug it out."

Nikolai grumbled, but grudgingly got up after a stern talking to by Sam. Germy didn't move, frozen in place. Tally pushed him out of his chair, and he clambered to his feet. As they neared, Nikolai scowled. They did an awkward bro-hug, which was followed by Germy muttering, "This doesn't change anything!"

"Alright," Jonathon called out after the boys retreated to their places, "Next order of business. It's been a rough few days for everyone, and now you have a chance to do something. Is anybody ready to end this experience? To go home? If you do decide to, this is irreversible." He looked around the room, waiting for someone to put thier hand up.

Kids were looking around the room, some nervous, some on the verge of putting their hands up. A few minutes passed, it still silent. Jonathon smiled, "Well, nobody's going home? Alright!"

Everyone cheered and people started a chatter. "Is the meeting done yet?"

Jonathon gave a knowing smile, "Not yet."

There were a numerous amount of groans, but Jonathon scilenced them, "I think you're going to like what comes next." He reaches for a pouch that was hanging from his houlder, "Take a look at this,"

He pulls out the gold star, and many gasps, oohs, and ahhs escape from the kids. Their mouths gaped open and Jonathon continued to talk, "It's a gold star. This is a trophy, for the best pioneer in town. The Council is going to give it to one of you, in every town meeting."

There were murmurs all around, "Pick me!" Someone shouted out, as they all laughed.

"So Council, who did you pick? Take a minute to finalize your decision."

The four kids upfront huddled together for a moment, nodded their heads, and then split apart quickly. Tally then stood up from her chair and began to speak, "This person has been a great help here so far in Cardin City. This person is a peacemaker who also helps out extremely well in the kitchen. We couldn't have thought of a better person to get this gold star...so Sam? Come and get it." Tally smiled towards Sam as a look of shock crossed her face.

A cheer rang throughout the room and Nikolai smiled down to her, clapping. He then gave her a light push to get her to walk to the front of the room and accept her prize, "Thank you." She said, smiling up and the council and accepting a hug from Jonathan.

"Now, this is just like the gold stars from Bonanza City. Not only are they are trophy, but they also are worth their weight it gold. $20,000 to be exact." He said with a large smile on his face, "Now do you want to go call your folks and tell them the news?" Sam nodded her head energetically and took the key from Jonathan, walking quickly down and the aisle and into the town.

"Yah Sam!" Arabella and Nikolai called out from the back of the blue district. Other kids also cheered for the girl as she made her way to the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Allright guys. Well, your meeting is over. See you guys at the next showdown." Jonathan said, greeted by many cheers from the younger kids in town who were anxious to get away from the meeting.

* * *

"Mom?" Sam asked, trying to keep herself together as she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the phone, "Are you there?"

"Sammy?" Her mother responded, shocked that her daughter would be calling after so little time in Cardin City, "It something wrong babygirl?"

"No, nothing's wrong Mom. Actually, everything is going really well. It's just that we have town meetings every couple days in Cardin City and at each meeting a trophy is given out to one of the hardest working people in the city. It's also worth $20,000." She paused, smiling to herself, "I won that trophy Mama." She said as her mother squealed on the other end of the line.

"Aw, I'm so proud if you Sammy!" She exclaimed.

They talked for a couple more minutes and the phone also got passed around to her father, her brother, and her sister. It finally reached her mom again before Sam had to say goodbye, "Bye Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy. Stay strong out there, allright?"

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

And then her mother hung up and Sam did too. She hadn't cried yet, but a couple tears welled up in her eyes when she came to the conclusion she wouldn't be talking to her mother again for another 36 days.

* * *

"Sam?" She turned her head to look to see who was calling her and was englufed into a huge hug, "Oh I'm so proud of you Sammy!" Arabella exclaimed, bouncing up and down but retreating so that Aurora could also give Sam a hug.

"Thanks guys." She said, linking arms with the two girls as they began to walk towards the center of town. Sam kept on getting congragulated by many along the way and lots of the younger kids ran up to give her a hug.

The girls finally met up with a group of the older kids including Tally, Vivi, Germy, the twins, Nikolai, Jack, and Torrance, "Good job Sammm." Tally and Vivi said, running over to give the girl a hug. She thanked them and the boys also came over to congratulate her.

"Nice job Sam." Nikolai said, walking over and giving her a hug. She hugged him back and then the two began to talk about something. Aurora walked over to Torrance and Jack and Arabella made her way towards Germy, the twins, Vivi, and Tally

* * *

_And the credits started to roll. "Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode."_

_** Germy's standing in front of the kids in the dining hall, "We've decided to kill a chicken!"**_

_**Several younger kids lock themselves in the chicken coop.**_

_**Nikolai helps out in the saloon, and Germy accuses him of something**_


End file.
